Draco Malfoy: The Saga
by FW Viper
Summary: New!! Book 2 Chapter 1 of The Saga! Check Disclaimer for summeries! (Slash H/D)-Just a rating change.
1. B-1-P

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Prologue:**  
_The Gift_

I don't know when it started, but I was home alone, reading in the library as there was not much else to do. I skimmed the words, but my mind was on him. It was as if my entire world was revolving around that ragged 15 year old boy! I am a Malfoy, and not given to flights of fantasy! 

It was no use. The more I tried not to think of my green eyed god, the more he haunted me! 

I was reading "Ganderfall's Guide to Apparition" trying to absorb the words rather than the image that taunted me. It was then that the thought hit me. His birthday would be coming up soon, so why not send him something? 

Why not? Because he is your sworn enemy, Draco! 

Hearing my father enter the house, I decided to take the book back to my room and finish it there. Maybe the green eyed boy god could be locked out as well. "Out of sight, out of mind," I mumbled as I closed the door to my common room. This was my private domain. Here, I was the master. 

I had this common room, my bedroom with a private bathroom, and a smaller guest bedroom with it's own private bathroom. 

Crossing the floor, I sank into the couch, hoping to reabsorb myself in the book. I finished one page before another thought attacked me. 

I had a week to go before his birthday arrived and I could send him something. He would recieve it without ever knowing that it was me who sent it. 

"I need a shower." I said quietly as I stood and headed for my bedroom, my mind reeling with thoughts of different gifts to give the green eyed god who continued to plague me. 

By the time I had finished my shower, a vague idea had began to form. I only had a short time in which to make this gift so I knew that I had to work fast. Returning to my common room, I headed straight towards the single bookcase that seemed to overflow with books. After a small search, I finally located the book that I was after; "The Black Forge Enchanters". Pulling it from the shelf, I ran my hand over the cover. It had been written by Veve Van Claw and I had gotten my hands on a copy in my youth because I had liked the author. Rather than drone on about spells, he had placed them into the book in story form. Hidden in the story, was a variety of spells. I has gotten the book for the story, but I was now equally glad for the spells that I knew were in there. They would come in handy. 

I spent the next five days moving between the library and the laboratory working like crazy on a small gold ring with a single Ruby set deep in the center. I had etched several spells into it and only two remained. The Higher ruin of sight was easy enough to accomplish by following the instructions, but the more difficult Unbreakable Charm would require some trickery on my part. This was the final spell to be cast and would ensure that no part of the ring could be broken or taken apart. 

It was on the fifth day of the ring's creation that I decided to approach my father. 

"Err, father?" I asked, my eyes locked on the bridge of his nose so that he would think that we were making eye contact, but I would not have to fidget under his intense stare. 

"Yes boy! Speak up!" The cold voice of my father, Lucius Malfoy, shot through me. I felt as though I had just been doused with a bucket of ice water. 

"I was wondering if you could demonstrate the Unbreakable Charm for me." I hoped that I had covered the shiver in my voice. 

"And what exactly am I supposed to demonstrate this charm on? Hmm? No! I don't think so! Now go to your room until I call for you. I have work to do." 

I wisely retreated, glad that I hadn't been hit, but troubled that I was still the final spell short. It was time for plan "B". 

I cornered one of the house elves in the kitchen. He spun around when I barked his name, surprised to see me, Master Draco, standing there. 

"Something Minie can do for Master Malfoy?" the house elf choked out in a small voice. 

"Yes, I need you to cast the Unbreakable Charm on this ring, or at least, the elf version. It had best be permanent!" I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes at him, my voice cold. 

"Minie do as Master wants. Minie see the ring?" the elf asked, holding out it's hand. 

This is just too easy, I thought as I dropped the ring into the outstretched hand. As it landed in the elf's palm, it immediately glowed a bright for a brief moment and then faded back to it's original color as the elf offered it back to me. 

"Minie hopes Potter likes it." the elf said. 

It was a simple statement, but it made my jaw drop nonetheless. I could only stare at the elf as it went back to it's work. 

"You tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this Minie, and I know what you'll be getting for Christmas!" I shouted after it. With that I stormed from the kitchen and back to my room. Once inside the safety of my domain, I crossed to the desk in my common room, sat down, opened the bottom drawer and removed a small chest. Putting my finger to the lock, I waited for a few seconds. The lock sprang with a slight click and I opened the chest, in search of it's contents. A single ring sat nestled in red velvet. A slender silver band with a single stone embedded in the center. It was an Obsidian, or Black Diamond, much as the Ruby is a Red Diamond. Removing it from the chest, I slid it onto the ring finger on my left hand. Pointing it at the newly formed ring, I whispered a single word under my breath. Both rings glowed bright white for an instant before returning to their original state. Smiling, I then began to write a letter, although I had no intentions of signing it Draco. 

Next Chapter

Review


	2. B-1-C-1

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 1:**  
_The Birth of the Silver Dragon_

I sat there absent-mindedly, unconciously chewing on the writing end of my quill while reading the message I had just written to Harry. 

* * *

_Dear Harry - _

I am out of paper so whatever I write, I am stuck with. I am sorry if this letter is too long for you. You don't know me, but I sure do know you. You infest my dreams and posess my every waking minute. I cannot close my eyes without seeing your beautiful face. 2 years since I heard of your fainting. This is not easy for me to write, but it would be much harder to say in person.  
I love you. Damn! How I love you! Stop haunting my dreams!  
I would be honored if you would wear the ring that you will find enclosed. Should you decide not, I will be hurt, but I will understand.  
I made it myself. 

Yours forever -  
Silver Dragon

* * *

"Bloody hell, that's lame!" I spurted out. I began searching my desk for any scrap of parchment. Failing to find any, I resigned myself to the fact that this would have to do, no matter how lame it seemed.  
I stuffed the letter into an envelope and was just about to seal it when I realized that I was about to use the Malfoy seal.   
"No good" I said, setting the unsealed envelope down on the desk. Pointing my wand at the, I whispered a charm and the fire extinguished itself.  
I headed back to the laboratory, eager to set to work on a totally different seal, one that could not be traced back to Draco Malfoy. I am fairly adept at drawing and I had drawn the crest of a dragon not so long ago. I had called it the Sign of the Silver Dragon and I smiled inwardly as I set about creating the small signet ring that would bear that name. 

"Yes, I know and I don't care what you think!" My father's voice boomed through the hallway. He was headed for this room.  
"If you don't care what I think, then why am I even here? I tell you that going after the minister is not a very good idea! He doesn't even know that the dark lord has returned." This second voice was unfamiliar to me, but I knew that they would both be entering this room very soon, so I quickly stowed all of my work in an empty drawer and got to work on brewing a sleeping draught.  
"We will do it because he doesn't think we will!" my father said as he roughly opened the door. He immediately noticed me behind one of the cauldrons and his face turned from half smile to frown.  
"What are you doing out of bed at this ungodly hour?" he rasped at me, his icy voice, chilling me yet again.  
"I was unable to sleep, so I am in here brewing a sleeping draught." I replied with an equally icy tone. Cold and emotionless, just like I had been trained to do.  
Ignoring me, my father moved to an empty cauldron and began to mix his own potion, the second man assisting him. I was nervous brewing a potion with my father in the same room where he could observe my actions. What if I got it wrong? What if I added the wrong ingredient. And what if I melted the cauldron? He would surely be unforgiving.  
Despite my concerns, the draught was done at last and as usual, it was perfect. As my father and his assistant left the room with whatever potion they had just created, I made a few notes in the open book at my side. When they had left, I quickly finished the work on my signet ring and dropped it into my pocket. Ripping the page from the book, I folded it and slipped it into my pocket as well, then closed the book.   
Pouring the draught into a leather potion flask, I left the laboratory. 

Back in my room, my letter to Harry was sitting right where I had left it. Wrapping Potters' ring in green wrappings, I dropped it into the envelope, sealed the envelope with my new signet ring and sent it off to the boy god.  
Retrieving the notebook paper from my pocket, I began to compose a letter to the ministry of magic. 

* * *

_Minister Fudge -_

I do not like you and I don't really know why I am doing this. Maybe because, in some sick way, I think that I am saving my soul. Maybe because I want you to owe me for saving your pathetic life. The Death Eaters are planning an attack and either you or someone else's life at the ministry is in grave danger.  
You may choose not to believe me or ignore this letter altogether, but I do not really care.  
If you choose not to take this letter seriously, you will certainly take my next letter VERY seriously. Either way, it is none of my concern.  
There is one thing you should remember...

You owe me  
Silver Dragon 

* * *

Stamping the Silver Dragon seal on that envelope as well, I sent it off with a second owl. Suddenly it hit me. I must be MAD!   
Why should I care about Fudge or the rest of the ministry scum? After all, I was about to become a Death Eater myself.  
Rising from the desk, I began the trek to my bathroom, shedding my clothes along the way. Maybe another shower would clear my head.  
The bathroom was large, clean and comfortable, but none of this eased my concerns as the hot water poured over me.  
Throughout the shower, I continued to scold myself for my recent actions and telling myself, "Draco old boy, you're going soft!"  
I fell asleep that night, trying to figure out what it was that was urging me to do "good" deeds.  
The answer was to come to me in the form of a dream. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	3. B-1-C-2

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 2:**  
_Rising of the Order_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

_I can't believe that I am spying on him again! Why can't we just be together? "It's because you're too stuck up to apologize to Harry and his friends and take a chance on being nice to them." The thought stabbed at me and I shuddered at the thought of being nice. Instead, I was spying on the little tart again and for unknown reasons, he was wearing only his boxers. I watched as he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, wondering why he was going there dressed the way he was. "Why is he going there at all?" I asked myself quietly. Silent and curious, I crept along behind him, admiring him from a distance. Suddenly, a werewolf pounced from the cover of the darkened brush and lunged at Harry, knocking him to the ground. Tossing away rationality and acting instinctively, I drew my wand and began casting hexes. Each hex seemed far more powerful and advanced than they should have been. I didn't question, I acted. With a barrage of hexes swarming around it, the werewolf retreated into the darkest corner of the forest. Harry had gotten to his feet and was running towards me. _

"Draco, you saved my life!" The words seemed to flow to smoothly from him. I was trying to accept the quickness of it all, when he pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue begging for entrance. 

I bolted upright in my bed, my smirk pasted on my face. Climbing from my bed, I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was unmanaged and went in every direction, but my thoughts went directly to Harry. Fighting these intrusions has proven to be of no use, so I have learned to live with them and ignore them whenever I am around him. Now all I needed to do was to prevent myself from staring. I centered my thoughts. His birthday was tomorrow and, with any luck, my gift would have reached him by then. I quickly got dressed, ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my money pouch and headed straight for Diagon Alley. 

I stepped from the bank, glad to have that part of my plan behind me. The trolls in the bank always troubled somewhat. They seemed a little too nasty at times. I had just finished transferring a large portion of my father's money into mine, making a small withdrawal in the process. "Next time, he will not leave the key so easy to find." I mumbled to myself as I headed to the owl shop. After buying an owl and a new book of parchment, I headed out in search of a new place to call home. I first thought about Hogsmeade, but that would never do. I had until my father checked his vault to get settled. This gave me extra time, because my father would first need to find the key to the vault. I figured that I had a week or two before I would have to deal with my father's wrath, and I had plans on being well hidden by then. Hogsmeade would do, after all. All I needed to do was find a place for sale or rent and settle in! The journey was not long on the Knight's Bus, but it was rough and I was exhausted by the time I arrived. I reminded myself not to use magic because of my age, as walked the road in search of places either for sale or rent. After a few hours of wandering, I came across what looked to be the ideal place. It was a medium sized place that would do well. I silently wondered who the owner was as I approached the door and rapped on the knocker. Eventually, an old woman answered my knocking. It was perfect! She looked like a naive old woman. "Madam, is your house for sale, or did I read that sign out front wrong?" I flashed a smile. 

Her eyes met mine and then scoured the perimeter for other signs of life. When she was satisfied that I was alone, her gaze returned to me. "Hon, I don't think that you can afford it. Now run along." She began to close the door. Jabbing my foot between the door and the doorframe, I dropped the bag of galleons at her feet, spilling a few onto the floor as it hit. 

"How much?" I asked in my drawl, my smile pasted on my face. 

Stooping over, she picked up the bag and began counting the coins. "Why child. Wherever did you come up with such a large sum of gold?" 

"My father asked me to look for a house in the area." I flashed her the innocent child smile. The one that says children never lie. If she only knew! 

"Well, if you give me five hours, I'll have finished moving out. I already have another place. I've only been staying here until the old place is sold." she informed me, rubbing her hands together greedily. I got the feeling that she was trying to muscle me out of my gold. 

"But you failed to inform me on the asking price." I mention to her. "There is well over three thousand gold galleons in that bag and I am almost sure that this house is not worth that much. You wouldn't want my father getting mad at me for coming home with nothing but a key to show for all that gold. Surely, he would take his wrath out on me and I would most certainly be in pain for weeks." I put on the most frightened that I could muster, which wasn't very difficult. If my father ever found me, pain would be the least of my problems. The look that the elderly give you when they are caught in the act of scamming a child is rather priceless. 

"Now, don't you worry your little head about it. I'll only take about a thousand from the bag, and leave the rest to you and your father." she said, her tone more apologetic. For the most part, she was true to her word. Upon my return to the house in five hours, she and all of her belongings were long gone. In the center of the floor, sat my bag. Crossing the floor, I squatted and opened it to count my change. She has left it full of rocks and I had to laugh at myself for being so easily fooled. Apparently, she wasn't so naive after all. That night I slept on the floor with nothing more than two house keys and a deed to keep me company. 

**-Harry Potter-**

I awoke to the feeling of something landing on me. It wasn't heavy enough to hurt but enough to startle me from my slumber. Opening one eye, I reached for my glasses and forced myself to put them on. It was far too early for me to rise, but I did so because I knew that my birthday presents would be arriving soon. I had left the window open so that their arrivals would not peck on the pane of glass and wake the entire room. The gift that had landed on me was a small box. Attached to it was a letter with a strange seal on it. The seal was that of a Silver Dragon that seemed as though it had been enchanted to shimmer. I quickly opened the letter and read it. 

* * *

_Dear Harry - _

I am out of paper so whatever I write, I am stuck with. I am sorry if this letter is too long for you. You don't know me, but I sure do know you. You infest my dreams and poses my every waking minute. I cannot close my eyes without seeing your beautiful face. 2 years since I heard of your fainting. This is not easy for me to write, but it would be much harder to say in person. I love you. Damn! How I love you! Stop haunting my dreams! I would be honored if you would wear the ring that you will find enclosed. Should you decide not, I will be hurt, but I will understand. I made it myself. 

Yours forever -   
Silver Dragon 

* * *

The handwriting was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I set about opening the small box that had come with the letter. With the box opened, I set my eyes on a beautiful ring and my jaw dropped. Who would like me enough and be skilled enough to make something this beautiful? I gently removed it from the box and slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. It tingled slightly, at first, but then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. It almost felt as if it belonged there, comfortable. I moved to the rest of my gifts and began to open them. 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

In a flash, I was awake and on my feet in seconds, excitement coursing through my body. "He put the ring on." I mumbled excitedly to myself. Closing my eyes, I muttered the command words. "His sight, my sight, by the high ruin of sight!" Suddenly, I was seeing through his eyes. 

**-Harry Potter-**

Ron has given me a new little bauble or trinket in the shape of a marble. It is supposed to detect dark magic and glow a bright purple whenever it does, but like everything else that I get from Ron, it must be defective, because it does not stop glowing. Hermione sent me a book entitled "Hogwarts: A History." I think that she is hinting at something. The Weasley family sent a cake and Hagrid sent me a letter wishing me a happy birthday and telling me that he would not be at school this year, due to some business that he was taking care of for the headmaster, and to be careful without him around. I enjoyed all the presents that I had received, including the marble that continued to glow a bright purple. I set them all in my trunk and, fingering the ring on my finger, headed downstairs for breakfast. 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I opened my eyes and muttered a single word. "Retainest." After a brief look around my new home, I decided that another trip to Gringott's was in order. I would need furniture and school supplies and I headed out hoping that my father had not yet found about the theft of his money from the vault. 

Later that evening, I had returned to the house and had spent most of the day putting away my purchases. I had gone through most of my father's money by now. The wizard who enchanted the house had cost me a pretty penny, but the house was now unplotable and anyone inside, undetectable with magic. 

--------------------   
Hogwarts Express   
5th Year 

I spent the majority of the summer getting to know the little town and sending out messages to people on a select list that I had created. Nine names in all. It was time for me to create my own little Order, my private crucible of power. I would make the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters look like flower pickers. None of the nine knew of my true identity, but all accepted my offer without question, so as the onset of school drew closer, I would be able to separate the loyal followers from those who would see me fail. In addition, none of the nine knew the names of the other's and knew me by my signet only. Each of the nine also received a uniform of sorts, red robes embroidered with a dragon in black velvet on the front left breast, a black clock with a silver dragon on the back for the boys and a gold dragon for the girls. I completed the outfit with a mask for each member for our meetings, informing them that secrecy was necessary in order to maintain privacy in the event that there may be a Death Eater amongst our number. 

Each member had received a necklace from me and the final step in my plan was to link each necklace to my ring.   
Susan Bones was eager for revenge.   
Lavender Brown seemed over eager to join and I would have to keep an eye open for her.   
Justin Finch-Fletchly seemed to enjoy the idea of our codes.   
Seamus Finnegan was not easy to persuade, but was determined, in the long run, not to allow Harry all the fun this year.   
Neville Longbottom also seemed over eager and I may have been asking for trouble by inviting him.   
Colin and Dennis Greevy were snared with the promise of becoming personal bodyguards to Harry.   
Fred and George Weasley were twins and agreed to come aboard after I agreed to invest in a joke shop that they were attempting to put together. The thought had hit me that if they ever realized the truth, as to their true leader, my dragoons would kill me. I headed into London to catch the train. 

I had to keep up appearances, but my thoughts returned to the "Order of the Dragon". I, of course, would be the High Dragon and each of the nine I had chosen would be Dragoons. Each of them, in turn would become Dragons in due time. My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Crabbe and Goyle. For the most part I ignored them until one of them mentioned that we go find Potter and Weasley and enjoy some afternoon entertainment. In keeping up my appearance, I stood up coolly and without a word, followed them out the door. 

It did not take long to find them. After all, they always seemed to gather in the same compartment on the train every year. I hesitated at the door, listening to the conversation for a moment, before I opened it. 

**-Harry Potter-**

" I hear we are going to have a very good defense against the Dark Arts Professor." chimed Hermione. 

"It looks a though we'll have to make do without Hagrid this year as well." I stated flatly, my thoughts returning to the letter I had read earlier, regarding him working for the headmaster. 

"Oh? Where is he going to be?" asked Ron. 

Before I could answer Ron's question, the door slid open to reveal the cold stare of Draco Malfoy. His voice was equally cold. "Isn't that obvious Weasel? Dumbledore finally wisened up and gave the halfer the boot." That sneer was still pasted to his face. 

"Shut up, Malfoy!" barked Ron. Hermione had a bemused expression on her face and it took Ron to explain it. "Still as arrogant as ever, even if you don't have two pennies to rub together." The glint in is eye told me that he was enjoying this. He continued. "What was it that your father didn't tell you because he thought it might hurt your ego?" With those words spoken, Ron threw a Wizardling paper at Malfoy, obviously thrilled at the turn of events. Draco caught the paper and scanned it quickly. Something caught his eye and he began to read it, giggling as he did so. 

"Looks as though Ron finally got more money than me." he snorted as he tossed the paper back to Ron. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, but said nothing. "Close your mouth Weasel, before you catch something." quipped Malfoy. With that, he turned and left the compartment. 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

As I headed back to my compartment, I basked in the enjoyment of the past few moments. The newfound knowledge that my father was still in the dark about me and his money was definately a highlight. He had not even noticed that I had been gone for most of the summer. The remainder of the journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	4. B-1-C-3

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 3:**  
_Lost in thought_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

What the hell was I thinking? My life is over! I knew that being a Death Eater could bring me power, but I didn't want to serve under anyone. I wanted it all for myself. But "The Order of the Dragon?" My father still had no knowledge of my disappearance or my deeds. I could return home at once and put this entire episode behind me. The image of Potter returned and chased away every thought of surrender on my part. Gently rubbing the silver ring on my finger, I closed my eyes and whispered the phrase I had long since memorized. 

He is so much more alive than I. He has friends that care for him deeply. He has a legion of fans that would fight to the death for him. And what do I have? I opened my eyes and they rested upon Crabbe and Goyle. The both of them were staring blankly out the window of the train as it rushed its way through the countryside. At that moment, I decided that I would leave Slytherin House. I couldn't take it any longer, being surrounded by greed, anger and hatred all the time. Granted, I was no better than most of them and maybe worse than some of them, but I suddenly felt the inability to change in this environment. I would sit down with the Headmaster upon my return to Hogwarts and express my desire to him. 

I closed my eyes again, and I was looking through Potter's eyes. I could not hear the conversation, but it seemed clear to me that they were talking about me and how much they hated me. A single tear ran down my cheek, but I did not bother to brush it away. 

I opened my eyes, canceled the spell and stood. Turning to my goons, I barked at them. "I am going for a walk. The two of you stay here!" Both Crabbe and Goyle turned at the sound of my voice, then shrugged and returned to the window when I had finished. I made my way back to Potter's compartment. 

**-Harry Potter-**

"You hear that?" Ron said after a moment's silence. "We finally pull one over on him and he manages to insult us nonetheless!" He sounded frustrated, his eyes trained on the open door. 

"Us?" Hermione questioned looking over at Ron. "I believe he was addressing you. He never once called me mudblood." 

"He seems different," I managed to say, "although I don't know why." 

"If I didn't know any better, I would..." Ron's words were interrupted by the reappearance of Draco. "I thought you had left." he sneered at Malfoy, a cold glare in his eyes. 

Draco hung his head and whispered something in a mumbled tone. I had to ask him to repeat it to make sure I had heard him correctly. Draco raised his head and looked directly at the three of us. "May I speak to Hermione alone, please?" 

"Why?" The three of us chimed together. 

"Never mind! Forget I asked!" Draco turned and vanished. Without a word, Hermione rose from her seat and followed him into the corridor of the train. 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

That was really dumb, Draco! I felt my feet working at a half-run pace on my way back to my own compartment. Suddenly, I was aware of a presence behind me. I slowed, than stopped altogether, turning in time to see Hermione catch up to me. 

"Well?" she questioned. 

"Nothing mudblood. I forgot!" I amplified the trace of venom in my voice. 

"I'm not buying it, Draco. And calling me mudblood doesn't bother me." I begin to fidget under her intense glare. "It's probably hard to work up to it, so just spit it out." I looked at her briefly and then down at my shoes. 

"Have students ever changed Houses before?" I asked her in a pleading voice. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	5. B-1-C-4

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 4:**  
_ The Sorting_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

"Well, yes and no," Hermione was saying."Yes, students have tried to change Houses and no, it has never been allowed." 

"What do you mean by not allowed to do it?" I squeaked. 

"You are sorted honestly the first time around. Why anyone would want to put themselves through that a second time, is beyond me." she replied with a shrug. 

I offered her a grin. "But it can be done?" I inquired. 

"Draco, are you smiling at me?" she asked a little bewildered. 

"Just answer me!" I barked at her. I couldn't help the smile. 

It was her turn to grin. "Yes, but in order to be resorted, you need to have the permission of the current Headmaster." 

Without thanking her, I turned and ran back to my compartment. 

Once inside, I ignored my goons. Taking a seat, I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and began to pen a short letter to Dumbledore. 

* * *

_Dear Dumbledore - _

I would like permission to get resorted. I know that this request is both highly unusual and short notice, but I fear that if I remain in Slytherin, I may not return to school. 

Here is to hope -   
Draco Malfoy 

* * *

Pulling my owl from his cage, I attached the letter to it, sent it off on it's journey and then sat down to ponder my request. 

**-Harry Potter-**

"Well, what was it that he wanted?" inquired Ron, jumping up as Hermione returned. 

"He wanted me to answer a question for him, although I'm not sure what he will do with the answer that I gave him." 

With that, she returned to her seat and the rest of the journey went without comment. 

-------------- 

"Finally! I'm starved!" exclaimed Ron as he climbed from the express and headed for the horseless carraiges. 

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" inquired Hermione,trying to keep up with him. "Like, why is Malfoy is talking to Professor Snape." 

Both Harry and Ron turned in the direction that Hermion was looking. 

"Looks as though all the first years are gathering around as well." observed Ron. 

"Snape is mad as hell. Just look at him yell at Draco." I commented, straining to hear. It was not every day that you would hear Snape shouting at his favorite student. The words were lost on the wind. 

"Let's go, or we'll be late." complained Hermione. 

We piled into the carraige. 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, thrusting the letter into my face. 

"I wish to be resorted, just as the letter states." 

"I seriously hope for your sake, that this is a joke!" 

"Sir, we should be going so that we're not late for the sorting." 

"Dumbledore is going to allow you to be resorted. For your sake, you had best hope that he puts you far from my reach!" He turned and stomped off, leading the first years up and over the lake towards the Great Hall. 

I followed. 

-------------------------- 

**-Harry Potter-**

Sitting at the Griffyndor table at the Great Hall, we were awaiting the arrival of the first years so that the sorting could take place. 

"Look at that.Malfoy isn't seated at the Slytherin table." commented Ron. 

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall entered the room, leading the first years and bringing up the rear, was Draco Malfoy. Too shocked to say anything, we simply sat and watched as they paraded up the center aisle towards the front of the hall. 

After the sorting of the first years had taken place, Dumbledore stood to adress the assembly and a quiet fell over the hall. 

"This year, we have a student who feels as though he is in the wrong house and would like to be resorted. If he will come forward and place the sorting hat on his head, we will commence." Draco stood and walked towards the front of the hall. 

---------------- 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I nervously placed the hat atop my head, numerous thoughts running through my head. What if it keeps me in Slytherin? What if I'm not worthy of Griffyndor? 

I sighed a silent prayer and took it as a good sign that it didn't yell out "Slytherin" as it had at my first sorting. 

*You know that I was right the first time* 

*Please?!* 

*You are a Malfoy. All Malfoy are Slytherin* 

*Not this Malfoy!* 

*What makes you different?* 

*I am willing to try to change* 

*You think that will be easy, happen overnight?* 

*No* 

*Lie to yourself, Malfoy! Not to me!* 

*Please......not Slytherin* 

*Then it better be.....* 

*Please....NOT Slytherin* 

".....**Slytherin!**" 

Cold stares greeted me as I sat there on the stool, the now quiet sorting hat still on my head. It had just condemned me to remain in a house that I was growing to detest more every day. I felt like crying, but I knew that an action of that nature would only increase the amount of punishment and decrease my chances of surviving the year at Slytherin House. 

Silently, and with my head hung low, I rose from the stool and made my way towards the Slytherin table, the comments taunting me along the way. 

"Now you've done it, Draco!"   
"You'll be lucky to survive the year!"   
"Wait till your father hears of this!"   
I took my seat, oblivious to the onslaught of insults. 

The feast lasted for two hours. Eating, drinking, talking and fooling around all took place around me as I sat there lost in thought. 

"You gonna eat that food, Draco?" the familiar voice of Goyle broke through my reverie. Without acknowledging him with a look, I slid my plate in front of him. 

"Thanks, Draco." he began to shovel my food into his mouth. 

Rising from my chair, I left the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin common room. Retrieving the password from a perfect, I made my way to my bed. Without undressing, I climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep. 

--------------------- 

The next two weeks were pure hell for Draco. His attempts to be nice to everyone did nothing for his image. They found this behavior to be nothing more than disgusting. Some of the sixth and seventh years had taken to tormenting him, but Draco's apparent lack of concern, infuriated them even more. Draco derived a sense of pleasure from their displeasure. 

Being nice was not a Malfoy trait, so infuriating his tormentors was not an issue for him. What bothered him more than anything, was the fact that no matter how nice he was to Harry, it seemed to go unnoticed. Sure, he and Harry no longer fought, but they never exchanged anything more than an occasional hello, and this was tearing Draco up inside. 

One evening, just after potions class and just before dinner, draco decided to make the first move. He approached the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and asked if he may speak with Harry alone for a moment. 

He crossed the room and awaited the decision, observing silently, as both Ron and Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. He knew that they were whispering warnings to him, telling him that Draco had nothing but ulterior motives in mind, that he had something up his sleeve. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked icily as he approached Draco. 

Maybe it was the tone. Maybe it was the way he spit the words out. Maybe it was a combination of both. Either way, the question reeked of unfriendliness and it sparked a sudden awareness in Draco. The answer came to him in a moment of clarity. 

Narrowing his eyes at Harry, he returned the smirk to his face and the drawl to his voice. "Are you having fun, you dusty old wrinkled hat?" he spit out. 

Harry offered him a confused look. 

"I'll bet you're having the time of your life, playing with my emotions like this!" Harry's look of confusion grew as Malfoy's ring began to glow. 

"Let's see how well you play this game when you CAN'T read my mind!" Draco was livid now, the clarity of the whole situation, forming in his mind. Harry appeared to be catching on. 

For a second or two, everything blurred and then Draco found himself atop the stool again, the sorting hat still on his head, his ring still aglow. 

*What gave me away?* 

*I tapped Harry's mind to figure out why he was being so cold to me. I found that he was in fact, mad at me, but for different reasons. he was upset because my resorting was holding up dinner. I became confused at this, so I tapped his sight and saw myself sitting on this stool with you on my head* 

*Since when can Draco read minds?* 

*I cannot* 

*And yet, you read Harry's mind* 

*Only because the desire to do so was strong and harry was wearing the ring. It is possible for him to do the same, should it strike him to do so.* 

*I see.* 

*I take it that I am still a Slitherin* 

*Yes.* 

"Better be........**GRIFFYNDOR!**" 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	6. B-1-C-5

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 5:**  
_ Trouble in the Tower_

**-Author's viewpoint-**

Both Ron and Harry sat there with there jaws open as Draco approached the Griffyndor table. Ron's expression was whiter than that of the ghosts that roamed the halls. 

"You might want to consider closing your mouths before he reaches the table." Hermione chided. 

The two boys snapped their mouths shut just as Draco planted himself in the seat across from Harry. 

Harry found himself at a loss to explain the smile on Draco's face. It was not his usual smirk, nor was it a full fledged smile. It was more the smile of a little boy. 

The four of them ate in silence, neither Ron, nor Harry, having anything to say to the newcomer. 

Hermione leaned across the table to address both Harry and Ron in a conspiritorial whisper. "The two of you do realize that you will have to share a dorm with him, being the same year and all." 

This news did not sit well with Ron. He had leaned across Harry in order to hear what Hermoione had to say, and now he vomitted into Harry's lap. 

"That's gross!!" Harry screamed, as he leaped to his feet and began to wipe the vomit from his robes with a napkin. 

Professor McGonagall was there almost immediately, absorbing the situation at once. Leaning down to Draco, she spoke briefly to him and then straightened and turned her attention to Harry. 

"Go and change now Harry, and take Draco with you. He has yet to familiarize himself with Griffyndor Tower." 

"Bloody hell!" screamed Ron, wiping the vomit from his chin. 

Professor McGonagall cast a glare at Ron as Harry left the Great Hall with Draco in tow. 

Harry quickly made his way back to the tower, silently praying that he would lose Draco in the maze of hallways. But Draco always seemed to be one step behind him, no matter which way he turned or how fast he moved. 

They reached the fat lady and Draco said to Harry. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to lose me back there." 

"Thought crossed my mind." Harry muttered to himself, but Draco must have heard it because he frowned and said, "Oh." 

Harry uttered the password and the fat lady opened, allowing the two boy's passage. Draco wanted to admire the common room, but he also wanted to watch Harry change. Realizing that he would have ample oppurtunity to explore the common room, he followed Harry into the fifth year dorm room. 

Harry walked over to his trunk, opened it, removed a change of clothes and began to undress. He had planned on taking a shower and then going to bed. He was just about to remove his pants, when he realized that Draco was in the room with him. 

Draco stood cemented to the spot he had stopped in, transfixed by the way that Harry had just decided to get undressed in front of him without thinking twice about it. 

"What are you staring at?" Harry inquired icily. 

Draco had lost his voice. He had nothing to say, just stood there, staring. 

"I see." replied Harry. He picked up his nightclothes, walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Draco could hear the doorlock slide shut. He could only sigh and fall to the floor. 

------------ 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Get a hold of yourself, Draco! I scolded myself. I shook the cobwebs from my head and headed to my chest, which just so happened to be between both Ron and Harry. 

"This is not good." I muttered to myself. 

Not wanting to face Ron when he arrived, I got myself ready for bed and slipped beneath the covers. 

Time past rather quickly. I pretended to be asleep when the two of them returned to the room. 

"Think he's asleep?" Ron asked, his voice a whisper. 

"With any luck." replied Harry. 

"We could throw him out the window and nobody would miss him." ventured Ron. 

I shifted a bit in my bed and I heard Ron jump. He lowered his voice even more. "I'll bet he's just waiting for us to go to sleep so that he can do us in!" 

I couldn't take it any longer, so I sat up, pulled back the drapes. The two of them sat on Harry's bed, their eyes trained on mine. 

"Can I help you?" I asked wearily. 

"Yeah, you can leave." Ron barked, pointing at the door. 

I offered him a glare and he made a move for his wand. 

"Don't." I whispered, almost pleading. 

"Why not?" Ron asked angrily. 

"Because I am unarmed, my wand is in my trunk." I replied. 

"Even better." Ron pointed his wand at me, shouted a word that I couldn't understand and then everything went black. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	7. B-1-C-6

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 6:**  
_ What the?_

------------ 

**-Harry Potter-**

"Ron!" 

"What?!" 

"I think you killed him!" I shouted, rushing over to Draco's bedside. Draco just lay there, eyes closed, breathing shallow.   
Ron just shrugged it off. "Would serve him right!"   
"What was that spell?" I asked, poking Draco in the side, hoping for some reaction.   
"Nothing that will kill him, but he'll sleep through the night and I won't have to worry about him being in the same room as me." Ron replied, walking over to his bed and readying himself for the night.   
Leaving it is at was, I climbed into bed and listened to Ron do the same.   
"Night Ron."   
"Night Harry." 

------------------- 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Sometime around 3 A.M., I awoke, my head swimming in pain and my feet numb. As my eyes tried to focus, I realized that I was surrounded by red and gold. For thirty minutes or so, I lay there, gathering my thoughts. My love for Harry, the gold ring, The Order of the Dragon, the sorting, Ron casting....... It dawned on me! I had been knocked out by one of Ron's spells!   
I resolved not to allow him to get one up on me, so I climbed from my bed and made my way quietly to where he lay sound asleep, his breathing measured and slow. His chest rose up and down, up and down, his breath in and out, in and out.   
Shaking the last of the cobwebs from my head, I slowly picked up his wand that lay beside him. Pointing at him, I whispered under my breath, "Caseo mailico".   
I would have to wait until morning to know if the spell had worked or not, but if it had, Ron would not be casting any spells for a while.   
Returning his wand to his side, I returned to my bed as quietly as I had left it. I laid there for an hour or two before deciding to go down to the common room. 

The common room was just the way I liked it, deserted. Judging from Ron's greeting for me last night, the remainder of the house would just have to wait their turn to get a piece of me. The time was drawing closer to six A.M. and the early risers would soon start filtering down. I decided to go to the Great Hall. 

I sat eating in peace as the other Gryffindors began to arrive, each sitting as far from me as the table would allow. "Locate Potter." I mumbled, closing my eyes and immediately felt Harry's presence. He was headed for the Great Hall. I opened my eyes, canceling the spell, and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter.   
Harry and Hermione were busily exchanging words, but it seemed as though Ron had little to say. My spell had worked. As they approached the table, both Hermione and Ron glared at me with fury in their eyes. I ignored them and locked eyes with Harry, and I felt a pang of guilt.   
Harry and Ron sat across from me and Hermione took the seat next to mine.   
"What did you do to Ron?" Harry demanded.   
"What did Ron do to me, last night?" I retorted.   
Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. "You started this?"   
I avoided looking at Hermione as she questioned Ron.   
Ron was unable to talk and therefore unable to defend himself. He just looked into his bowl as if to escape from his predicament.   
Harry jumped to Ron's defense. "Malfoy was smarting off again and he just pushed Ron too far."   
Continuing to eat, I mumbled an apology into my bowl, my head bent low. When I looked up again, the three of them were looking at me as though I had sprouted a second head.   
"What was that, Malfoy? I thought I heard you say that you were sorry."   
My green eyed god had no idea what effect he was having on my mind. I was divided between jumping across the table and kissing him until he begged for more, and slapping Ron across the side of his head. In the end, my self control won out and I looked at the three of them.   
"I said that I was sorry, but only to Harry, not to Ron!" I pulled out a glass jar and set it on the table, readying it for the owl post. Ron was livid. I know that if he had had a voice that I would have learned a few new words. I grinned at him as he assaulted me with unspoken words.   
"What's that for?" asked Hermione, attempting to change the subject.   
"The Screamer that I am bound to get." I said as coldly as I could muster.   
"What do you mean that you're sorry to me and not to Ron?" Sometimes Harry could be so slow!   
"I'm sorry that I had to mute your little friend so that he couldn't cast any more of his viscous spells on me. I looked up in time to see a piece of red mail making it's way towards me. "The spell will fade after twelve hours or if the owner of the wand used to perform the curse, casts the counter." I grabbed the letter, opened the jar and sealed the jar tight, setting it in front of me.   
"Then remove the spell, Draco!" Harry demanded, then realizing that I didn't have my wand with me, looked over at Ron.   
"I can't do that," I smiled at him. "And neither can any of the professors." I looked over at Ron and offered him a smug grin.   
"Only Ron can remove the curse, and since he can't talk......" I let the rest hang.   
Shifting my gaze back to Harry caused me to wipe the smug grin from my face. I mentally cussed myself for hexing Harry's best friend, Ron.   
"What is he supposed to do in class if he can't speak?" Harry asked, still protesting.   
"He should have thought about that last night before he hexed me." I replied.   
Hermione was watching the screamer explode inside the glass jar that sat in front of me, the bright red and green sparks slamming harmlessly against the unbreakable glass.   
"Are you going to open that?" she asked.   
"Should I?"   
I looked down at the jar. The letter was obviously from my father and probably had something to do with the changing of the houses, although, it could also concern the theft of his money. I would wait to open it when I was alone.   
I returned my attention to Ron, who was still drilling holes in my head with his eyes. I had many insults to throw at him, but I glanced over at Harry and renewed my self control.   
I stood up. "If you don't mind, I need to collect my books and wand for class."   
Professor McGonagall was handing out assignments and schedules and I collected mine from her.   
"Double potions with the Slytherins. Great!" 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	8. B-1-C-7

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 7:**  
_ From Teacher's Pet to Experiment_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I made my way back to my chest and got my book and wand. I then made that familiar trip to the dungeons. Entering into the classroom early was not strange for me. 

Snape was not there yet; that is a good thing. I moved over to where I could see the blackboard better and started copying the notes that Snape had left on the board. 

People don't know what I go through in this class just to stay top of the class. And even Hermione gets better marks then me! I don't see her in the classroom early every day! 

I heard foot steps behind me. Turning back I saw Professor Snape carrying in a few ingredients, probably for a potion he is brewing for another Professor. He stopped in the door way just long enough to glare at me then he walked over to his desk and placed his ingredients on it. 

"Thought that Potter boy would be a bad influence on you! I sure did not expect to see you here so soon," Snape growled as he sat down at his desk. 

I just continued taking my notes and getting ready for the class to start. After 5 minutes Snape got up and walked over to me. 

"I really hope you and the rest of the Gryffindors do good Malfoy, because today each student will try their potion out on another student of their house." 

I did not like the way he was looking down at me. Normally he is nice, or at least kind to me, but it seemed like at the moment he thought I had betrayed him and he wanted to get back at me. After a little while longer the classroom started filling up. Harry and Hermione sat as far way from me as the room would allow. Ron, I noted was not with them. The class started easily enough and I noted that none of the Slytherins bothered me. They did harass Harry a good bit, though. 

Some sick part of me wanted to kill them for it even though for the longest time I was right up there with them leading the way with the insults. I tried my hardest to ignore them but half way through my potion I was just so angry and turned to face the Slytherins and glared at them. It shut them up, but for how long? 

The potion we were making today was a potion that was supposed to levitate you off the ground a good three feet, but if mixed wrong it would put you to sleep for a very long time. Neville was bubbling his potion again just as Snape's words came back to me. Surely he wouldn't. Would he? 

I was not about to take that kind of risk. I can't afford to spend the next four weeks in bed, not if I want to win Harry and I DO want Harry! I balled up my right hand into a fist. I whispered under my breath the command "Neville of the Dragoons your sight is that of the High Dragon." 

I gave a brief look up at Snape and made sure my potion for the most part was done, then closed my eyes to see just how badly Longbottom was doing. 

'Man I will never get this right!' Neville was thinking. 

Neville was putting in too little of newt tongue. 

'Neville, the Silver Dragon needs you so listen.' 

He stopped what he was doing and scanned the room, I know this because I was seeing through his eyes. 

He whispered under his breath, "I am listening." 

'Think what you want to say I will hear it' 

'I am listening... I am in class. Can't it wait?' 

'It is about class young Dragoon,' my whispered voice calm and soothing. 'Add more newt tongue... No! Not that much!.... Yes!' 

I guided him through the last of his potion. It should at least be safe to drink. I don't know how well it will taste though. 

My potion done, I just looked around waiting for the others to finish. Snape looked very displeased with the fact he could find nothing wrong with Neville's potion and in the end gave the house 5 points but took them right back away when all the Gryffindors cheered. 

Snape, true to his word started pairing houses up to try their potions. I am sure I would have been stuck with Neville had his potion been a failure but because it wasn't I was paired with Harry. Now I had no problem with this but Harry looked very unhappy about the whole thing. Maybe he thought I had used poison in my potion. 

An odd thought hit me about that time, 'If only I had a love potion to swap this with!' I smiled at the thought and made Harry shift his feet. 

"Calm down! I don't bite," my smile got bigger after I said this. 

"Could have fooled me. Let's get this over with." 

He shoved his potion onto my chest. While I imagined pouring the potion gently down Harry's mouth I guess my eyes were all glazed over or something because Harry waved his hand in front of my face. It took a while for me to snap out of it as I gently handed Harry my potion. 

He drank my potion in one big gulp and I followed suit. I did not feel any different to tell the truth. As a matter of fact, I did not know anything had happened until Harry interrupted my day dreaming again. 

"Wow! I'm Flying!" He was flapping his arms all about him. 

I looked over his shoulder and noticed I could see the top shelf was level with my face. I then looked down. 

"Hum," was all I stated. 

Why I did not realize my feet left the ground was probably because I got light-headed being this close to Harry. We spent the last of the Potion Class floating around the room. 

When Potions ended I stayed behind, packing my bags just as slowly as ever. I am normally never in a hurry to leave this class, but I guess I should have been today. After the last of the Gryffindors left and Snape with them my old Slytherin housemates gathered around me. 

"What do you think you're doing Draco?" 

"Think you're better then us now Draco?" 

"What gives you the right?" 

"What are you going to do now that you are without your protection?" 

I eyed them with my normal icy glare then simply stated, "Goyle, Crabbe make me a path to the door." 

The two, just as I thought, were either just as loyal as before or too dumb to realize I was no longer in their house as they started to split the crowd. I left leaving them all behind. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	9. B-1-C-8

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 8:**  
_ Lost in Thought, Part II_

**-Harry Potter-**

I couldn't sleep. I just lay there watching him. I don't know why, maybe I expected him to get up in the middle of the night and try to do me in. I know I am being silly lying awake at night watching his chest go up and down as he breathes, almost hypnotic. 

His head turned to face me, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, his white hair stringing down his face. I sighed. His eyes moved under his eye lids. A dream? He moved his right hand to his left shoulder as if holding a wound. A nightmare? 

He moaned a little. I could swear I heard him say 'No'. Oh, why do I dwell on this boy? The day Ron hexed him to sleep I stayed up almost all night and watched him. He turned over so his back was facing me. I had this urge to go lay in bed next to him and wrap my arms around him. 

And then, almost in the same moment, I was revolted. I hated this boy, didn't I? He had done all in his power to go out of his way to torment me. Yet, this year he had done the complete opposite! How can one do a complete personality flip over night? He was up to something big, I just had to find out what. Why did the sorting hat have to put him in Gryffindor? Why couldn't he just have stayed Slytherin? 

I turned over so I would not be facing him, but it was pointless because I still thought of him. I tried to distract myself from him by looking around the room. Seamus' bed was unoccupied.... Unoccupied? He must still be in the Common Room. Must still have work he needed to do. As I was thinking this my eyes wandered, without me even knowing it, back over to Draco. Sleeping, calm, gentle. Angelic? 

For the first time I saw it. A ring on his right hand ring finger. A silver band like a snake swallowing its tail with an Obsidian gem mounted on it. I would have not noticed it even now had it not glowed. 

His eyes shot open. Once again he was facing me and his eyes locked on me. There was fright in his face, worry? His hand darted to the table by his bed as he snatched up his wand. He flung himself out of bed and I gasped a sharp intake of air. 

He was wearing only a pair of boxers-silver silk. It was against one of the school rules to sleep without night-clothes on. I knew that he knew I was awake and watching him but he ignored me, uninterested at all, no smart jabs, no comments, or quips. He opened his trunk, still only in his boxers, pulled out a package, and then left the dorm not even bothering to change. 

With Draco gone it was easier to get my mind off him. But I was definitely going to have some questions for him. Like where he was going in the middle of the night in only his underpants? But I let my mind drift to other problems of the day and night like where was Seamus? 

About ten minutes after Draco left Neville shot up in bed and looked around the room quickly. I pretended to be sleeping. Satisfied that no one was awake, he too threw himself out of bed, at least he had the decency to wear night-clothes. Going around to his chest he opened it and pulled out a package that was inside, identical to the one that Draco retrieved from his chest. 

After Neville left the room I got out of bed, ran to my trunk and pulled out my cloak of invisibility. Something was going on and I was willing to bet that Draco Malfoy was behind it! 

Throwing the cloak over myself I followed Neville as he first headed to the bathroom where he opened his package. He then put on what he found inside over his night-clothes: a red robe embroidered with dragons in black velvet and a black cloak with a silver dragon on the back. My first thought was how could Neville possibly afford something that expensive; then the image of Draco pulling a similar package out of his trunk came to me. 

My thoughts stopped when Neville put on a black mask and brought the cloak hood up over his head. A chill went down my spine. Could Neville possibly be a Death Eater? Surely not! Neville's parents were practically killed by Voldemort. Neville hated the Death Eaters more then anyone else in this school. But then why is he almost dressed like one? 

Neville was on the move again and I followed behind him. Turn after turn it seemed that not even he knew where he was going, but I was not going to let him lose me. I followed him until he came to an empty classroom and knocked on the door. It quickly opened and he entered, I right behind him so close I could almost touch him. 

In the classroom there were seven others dressed as Neville and one that was dressed slightly differently. That person wore a silver robe embroidered with dragons in black velvet with a black cloak with a silver and gold dragon on the back; this one's mask was silver. I noted that three of the masked men had gold dragons whereas Neville's was silver. 

The one in the silver robe turned to face Neville. "You always bring company when you travel Dragoon?" The voice was twisted like many whispers compounded into one voice. 

"Huh?" came Neville's shaky voice. 

The one in the silver robes walked over to Neville never taking his eyes off him. He moved like he was walking on air never making a sound. His gloved hand raised into the air in front of the poor frightened boy, but he did not strike him. No, his hand moved to me quickly and removed the hood of my cloak. It happened so suddenly I did not have time to react or dodge. I stood there my eyes wide, how did he know I was here? 

"Sit Potter!" came the stranger's twisted voice. 

I did so in a chair that was just right next to me. I don't know why I was doing what he said; he does not look to be any bigger then me. In fact, he looked smaller then me. 

"Who are you?" It was about all I could manage. 

"Silver Dragon," came the twisted response. 

My hand darted to the ring under the cloak. My heart started pounding! Someone by that same name sent me a letter for my birthday along with the ring I wore; someone who claimed to love me. 

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Dragon to order," the twisted voice decreed turning his back on me. 

"High Dragon! What of Harry? He knows who we are!" croaked Neville's shaky voice. 

The one in silver robes turned back to face him. "He knows who YOU are not us. Maybe you should take some time after the meeting to beg him not to tell?" 

The silver mask looked my way, "You are free to go, Harry," as he pointed to the door. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	10. B-1-C-9

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 9:**  
_ Masks and Shadows_

**-Harry Potter-**

"I would prefer to stay" 

"But Harry this IS a private meeting; one that you were not invited to." 

"Maybe I want to join?" 

The other masked people in the room started cheering as if this was a good thing. 

"Now and here is NOT the time for this, Potter!" 

He looked around at the members. One by one and they all fell quiet. 

Addressing the others more then me the silver mask spoke, "If Harry wishes to join us I have NO problem with it but I can NOT allow it to happen now." 

Neville was the first to speak out, "Why not now?" 

The rest seemed to be whispering the same question. 

"Because, dear boy, if he was to join now we would ALL know Harry is a Dragoon and his identity among us would not be secret and therefore he would be in danger. That I can not allow!" 

Two Dragoons 'I guess that is what they call themselves' flanked the Silver Dragon. 

"Take him back to the Gryffindor Common Room and watch him until the meeting is over. I will stay behind to fill you two in after it is over." 

The two Dragoons were bigger then me and had no problem picking me up, one having a hold of each arm and literally carried me out of the room. 

"OK! OK guys I can walk!" 

They set me down but made sure I went directly to the Common Room. 

"You know Malfoy is a Dragoon...." 

"The High Dragon would never let a git like that join!" the Dragoon to my left responded. 

I stopped. My jaw dropped, "George?" 

They both turned to face me when I said George's name. They both responded with IDENTICAL "Shit!" 

"Fred!" 

"Look..." George started. "It's not what you think," Fred finished. 

"Bloody hell it's not! And Malfoy is too a member. I saw him leave just before Neville with an identical package!" 

They both looked at each other then at me. 

"Maybe the High Dragon is using him to get information on the Death Eaters?" Fred stated. 

George shivered, "Come on let's get Harry back to the dorm. It is not safe for us to linger in the halls." 

"No! You two are going to tell me why you have joined this stupid mask party before I go anywhere!" 

I crossed my arms. 

"Look can't we talk about this back in the Common Room?" offered George. 

An idea hit me and I darted off for the Common Room not even looking back to see whether George or Fred were following. 

'I will use the Marauders' Map to find out who all the Dragoons are!' 

Getting back into the Common Room and dashing into the 5th-year's dorm not caring if I woke the only occupant, I pulled out the map and after saying the line and touching the map with the tip of my wand it sprung to life. 

"Draco Malfoy." Waving the wand over the map it went to a dot labeled Draco. The names Susan, Lavender, Justin, Neville, Colin, and Dennis were all in the room with Draco. All of them are good people! And a majority of them were Gryffindor! 

This is some bad dreaming. Yes that is it! I am dreaming! I will wake up any minute now. Then it hit me. One of them had to be the Silver Dragon because his name did not show up on the map! And there were seven in there and nine before George and Fred left to take me back to the Common Room. So who is the ringleader of this group? 

Deep down I KNEW and I did not know if I really wanted this answer or not. 

Taking in a deep breath, closing my eyes and waving my wand over the map I whispered "Silver Dragon," opening my eyes ever so slowly to peek at the map. I saw the seal of the Silver Dragon laying on the map. 

The map started to fade as words appeared across the parchment. I am sorry my Golden one but the time is not yet right for you to know who I am. And I pray you do not betray your friends and I leave Malfoy at your mercy. 

The words then faded from the map as it went blank, completely. 

I was relieved in a way the Silver Dragon was telling me he/she was NOT Malfoy by giving me permission to report Malfoy if I deemed it so. That and I must admit it felt good to be able to have something to hold over Malfoy if I needed it. 

A little bit later Neville returned to his bed. I was pretending to be asleep. Neville stumbled over his trunk waking Ron. Neville having already changed back into his night-clothes before coming back into the dorm just mumbled, "Nothing, coming back from the bathroom and stubbed my toe on this dumb trunk." 

His voice was shaking as he tried to sound tired. It worked seeing how Ron was not even awake, just responding to a noise in his dream. 

A good half-hour later Draco wandered into the room looking straight at me. He knew I was awake, I could feel it. 

He moved over to the edge of my bed and leaned over, "Lets get this over with Potter. I know you know and I know you're awake." 

Tomorrow only being a Wednesday I wanted Draco to worry a little; maybe lose some sleep over it. 

"We will talk about it Saturday, Malfoy. That will give me plenty of time to think of something to do with you," I stated lazily like he would have to me if our positions were reversed. 

* * * * * * * 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	11. B-1-C-10

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 10:**  
_ Draco and the Silver Dragon?_

"Anything Harry, name it!" came Neville's pleading voice. 

"I am not going to turn you in! Now go and let me get dressed!" 

Neville said nothing. Instead he headed for the door of the dorm to leave Harry, who thought he was alone. Just as Harry was starting to think of ways to get back at Draco now that he had a way to do it without getting in trouble, he heard the drawl. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

"Well Neville gets off and I am stuck at the 'golden boy's' mercy!" 

"That doesn't help your case any, Malfoy" 

"Look I don't have time to determine my fate on Saturday because I will not be here." 

I ignored him. "Oh? Where will you be then 'Dragoon,'" drawing out the last word to hang it over his head. 

"The Malfoy Manor." 

I started to get up after finding the book I was looking for in the trunk and turned around. Draco had moved right up to me and was about a foot away from me and only in his boxer shorts. First, all the books I was holding fell out of my hands then my jaw dropped open. When my jaw dropped open Malfoy licked his lips and seemed to be considering something. 

"M-Malfoy M-Manor?" I was having trouble breathing. What is Draco thinking, going around dressed like that and getting this close to me? 

All too quickly it was over as Draco backed off and went over to his own trunk and opened it. 

"You know Potter that big house that I live in during the summers," Draco answered coldly. 

"I know what it is but it is still the beginning of the school year!" 

"Observant! I am not going to stay home. I need to drop by there to, err, get some things," he smiled up at me. "Dumbledore will never allow it!" 

"Dumbledore will never know," Draco grinned at me and I shuddered. 

"What makes you think I will not tell him" 

Draco frowned then smiled again, "Because if you do I will most likely get expelled and then you could NEVER get back at me." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe my revenge is getting you expelled?" 

"You would, too! Hogwarts' Golden Boy gets Draco Malfoy expelled!" Draco continued looking through his trunk. 

Barely above a whisper, "I think I need to change my underwear." 

But I heard this as I was moving to leave the room. 

"You know Harry, I suppose I could take you with me..." 

He was pulling down his boxers when I looked back over at Draco to respond. 

"...Saturday I mean, when I go home." 

My heart had stopped; I was no longer breathing and my eyes were as big as plates as I took in the sight of Draco bent over in front of me removing the boxers from his legs, his round cheeks staring back at me. I had this odd sensation to go over and grab one. 

Draco slowly started to turn around the new pair of boxers in his hands. I tried to avert his gaze, to look away, but I was carved of stone at the moment and could barely breathe. 

Draco's eyes locked with mine, "Harry is something wrong? You're looking a little redder then usual." 

I couldn't take it anymore! I moved over to where Draco was standing and shoved him to the floor. "Stop being nice to me!" I turned to leave. 

"So does that mean you will not be coming with me Saturday?" 

I stopped at the door and turned around, "Are you daft Draco? Me, Harry Potter go into a known Death Eater's house?" 

"Thought you were not afraid of You-Know-Who," Draco stated in a taunting manner. 

"I am not, but that is no reason to go offer my self to him on a silver platter!" 

"I will be with you! 'Sides we are going there to see the man that calls himself my father." 

Draco started to get up from where I had pushed him down, still not putting on the boxers. 

"Would you get dressed, Malfoy!" 

"But you LIKE looking at me," Malfoy smiled at me bringing his right hand up to his hair to brush some white locks out of his eyes. 

I saw the ring again and it looked oddly familiar. "Where'd you get that ring?" 

That got Draco moving, he was dressing quickly now. 

"Answer me!" 

Draco did not stop to answer until he was fully dressed then he sat down heavily on his bed. "Damn you, Harry!" 

I stepped back in shock. 

"I can answer almost anything you ask but I can't answer anything about the rings not yet anyway." 

"Why not? Rings? You mean there is more then one!" 

The pin finely dropped and my hand went to the gold ring on my left hand quickly as I pulled off the ring. As I took off the ring Draco looked hurt but said nothing. 

"Did the Silver Dragon give it to you?" 

Draco looked overjoyed when he heard this and stated rather fast I thought, "Yeah he did! How did you know?" 

"You lie!" I literally screamed and Draco's cheery attitude faded. "You stole it from him didn't you! Admit it!" 

"Yeah" Draco scowled at the floor and he pulled off his ring and dropped it onto the bed. 

He then grabbed his book bag and headed for the door not once looking up to look at me as he left. I walked over to Draco's bed and picked up the ring. After putting it in my pocket and gathering my books and my bag I too left for classes. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Classes were like normal though now that I am a Gryffindor it is hard to avoid Harry. I knew he would either forget about the ring or give it back to the Silver Dragon. The thing is, if he gives it back to the Silver Dragon the owl will come to me. And the only time most owls deliver to Hogwarts is breakfast so he will see-and then he will know. 

Not that him knowing will hurt anything. After all there has to be something before you can hurt it but it certainly will not help matters. On top of that one of my Dragoons goes and gets kidnapped! 

"Arrrgh!" I threw my arms up and walked out of Potions Class. 

Snape was probably raising an eyebrow about now and deducting points from Gryffindor. I was rounding a corridor on my way to the Common Room when I whispered to myself, "Bloody hell! Seamus, if you're not already dead, when I find you I am going to kill you!" 

"So THAT is what you're going to the Malfoy Manor for!" 

I stopped dead in my tracks. 

Without turning I whispered under my breath, "Potter!" 

"I did not think you cared about anything other then yourself Malfoy. Why are you going to help Seamus?" 

"I really should learn to not talk aloud," I continued to whisper to myself. 

"So Malfoy, why wait for Saturday to get Seamus if you know where he is?" 

"I have a few reasons, but the one at the top of the list is, I don't know where he is." 

'Now or never Draco'. My back was still to him so looking into his eyes would not melt my cold personality. 

"What do you mean you DON'T know where he is?" 

"I did but I don't now." 

"Why don't you know?" 

"My artifact that the Silver Dragon gave me to locate the whelp was taken by one of equal power to the High Dragon." 

"Huh?" 

I spun around, "You! You git! I need the Silver Star to find the boy!" 

"Silver Star?" 

"The ring Harry! Where have you been the last 24 hours?!" Oh no! I just yelled and insulted Harry! My god! Look at the shock on his face! 

I darted away as fast as I could go. I could vaguely hear something following me but I fled as fast as I could go too scared to look back. 

* * * * * * * 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	12. B-1-C-11

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 11:**  
_ Full Circle_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down in one of the chairs and closed my eyes. I knew Harry was not far behind and I still had the rest of my classes to go to today. 

Why can't I go get Seamus now? Sure I will have to leave school to do so and I will probably get in trouble for it, but if I wait until the weekend I will still have to leave school and I will still get in trouble if I get caught. Thing is, my odds of getting caught are less over the weekend. 

About then the portrait to the Common Room opened. I was not facing it so I did not know if it was Potter or not but that would be the best guess. 

"Malfoy... are you feeling all right?" 

Am I feeling all right? Err No! My world is falling apart and it's your fault! 

"Yes..." 

"Oh, OK." 

I heard him start walking away. 

"Look Harry I need that ring." I know he thinks I stole it I don't blame him, not with our past. 

"It is not your ring." 

"If I can prove it is mine may I have it back?" I crossed my fingers. 

"How are you going to prove it is yours?" 

I closed my eyes and called the ring to me. I then closed my left hand. I felt something metallic in my hand. I then opened it to see the ring in the palm of my hand. 

"The Ring can NEVER be separated from its master." 

I then stood walked over to Harry and showed him the ring in my hand. Harry's hand went straight to his pocket and his eyes grew wide. 

"How did you do that?" 

I put the ring on my finger. 

"Try and take it off." 

I held my hand out to him. He tried taking the ring off. He pulled, twisted, and yanked but it refused to be removed from my finger. 

"That's enough you're hurting my finger!" I pulled my hand way from him. 

"Why did Silver give it to you?" 

He called me Silver! I think I like that! I closed my eyes, ."Silver? You mean the High Dragon?" 

"Yeah" 

"Harry? Do you like the Silver Dragon?" 

I wish I did not have to hide behind a mask to get Harry to like me. I would kill for it. I had started being nice to him and his friends, even Ron,, and THAT is NOT easy! But I didn't seem to be gaining any ground. Ron still insults me, Harry still scurries around me like he expects me to reach out and grab him, and Hermione still will not even talk to me, not that I blame any of them. 

"I don't even know the Silver Dragon that well." 

"But you wear the ring he gave you?" 

"How did you know he gave it to me?" 

"You also called him Silver, not Silver Dragon or High Dragon, but Silver." 

"Well I guess I do kind of like.... Hell I don't even know if the Silver Dragon is male or female!" 

"Do you like me?" 

I was fighting hard not to cry and whine. All the years with my father had killed most of my emotions. As a matter of fact I don't feel anything unless it has to do with Harry. I guess he is my only weakness, my only flaw, and damned if I care! I love him too much to care if he is a weakness. Ha! Less then a year ago had I admitted something like that I would have called myself crazy, but now it was just too real to ignore. I LOVE HARRY POTTER! Sometimes... Hell most of the time! I wish I didn't, but I do. 

"I don't know Draco." 

Oh heaven! He said my name! Not my last name but my first! 

"I don't like the old you and I don't know how long you plan staying **NICE**, or if you have really changed, but if you stay nice I **COULD** get to like you, yes." I knew I had this dumb grin on my face but I didn't care. 

"So Draco are you going to answer my question?" 

"What question?" 

"Why wait for Saturday to get Seamus if you know where he is?" 

"Are you going to dress up like me and sit in all my classes? Don't worry it is only a few more days." 

I crossed my fingers again. I know what Seamus is going through. One day with my father is too much for anyone and it will be even harder on Seamus seeing how he is a **Friend** of Harry's. 

"I am going with you, Draco." 

"By my father will kill you if he sees you!" 

"You did not seem to mind me coming before when you offered." 

"I knew you would say no." 

"That is only because I did not know it was Seamus you were going to go get. Look Draco, Seamus is one of my friends. I am going and that is final!" 

"Not if I don't take you, you're not!" 

"I will just follow you." 

"Then how will you get back?" 

"Same way." 

"I am going to be using a port-key to get back." 

"Look Draco, quit being stubborn! You're taking me!" 

"Your Silver would **KILL** me if anything happened to you!" 

About that time the Common Room started filling up. And Ron started making his way over to me and Harry, I would guess to make sure I am not hexing Harry. 

As soon as Ron got to us he asked, "What have you been doing? Professor Snape nearly exploded when Malfoy left." 

Ron was talking about me like I was not even here. It is no wonder I want to kill him so badly! "Then when you followed the git he did explode-the two of you lost 100 house points each!" "Harry, you're **NOT** going!" 

Before he had time to tell me he was, I walked off. I needed to vent some. It is not in my nature to sit there and take verbal abuse. I wonder if Ron even knew how close to a Hex he was! 

* * * * * * * 

**That Morning in Dumbledore's Office**

"I don't like it!" 

"You don't have to like it. We just need you to fill the spot for the year or until we can find a new teacher to do it." 

"I don't mind teaching, Dumbledore. It is just I don't trust your other new Professor, Lord Van Claw." 

Dumbledore looked up at the woman sitting across from him, "Funny, Professor, he said the same about you." 

"Do you think it wise to have someone of his... his reputation, around children?" 

"By reputation, you mean someone who has killed in their past, Miss Winters?" 

Miss Winters locked her eyes on Dumbledore and did not blink for the longest time. 

"Dumbledore, I find it hard to trust anyone that has or can kill!" 

"I see." Dumbledore picked up a small orb about the size of a golf ball made of metal. 

"Then why let him be around children and teach?" 

"We need a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and he at the moment is all we have." 

* * * * * * * 

**Present time**

**-Draco Malfoy-**

The rest of the day was easy enough. Harry did not bother me much. I was kind of expecting him to pester me all day about taking him. I had completely forgotten about the problem when I arrived for Defense against the Dark Arts class. The classroom was empty of all but the 5th year Gryffindors. 

After two minutes of waiting I was about ready to take a little nap when I felt the connection between Harry and myself snap and then it was gone. I was wide-awake and looking directly at Harry who was looking around as if someone slapped him in the face. 

"Harry, Draco! Detention! And there will be NO further use of Dark Magic in my class!" a strong voice bellowed from the door as a tall man, about 7-foot, strode over to the teacher's desk and sat down, writing in a book. 

I did a double take as I recognized the man that wrote the book I had used to make the ring. It was true that some Dark Arts was used in the ring but not all of it. I was surprised at the ease in which he put a block on the ring, but then again, the block was only temporary. 

"But Professor I was not using Dark Magic!" Harry squeaked, taken off guard by the detention. 

Veve looked up from his writing, "You mean to tell me there was no link between you and...." He quickly looked in my direction. 

I could only pray he would not continue his sentence, but either way.... Harry could be thick, but surely he was not THAT thick! 

"Not that **I** knew about!" Harry looked over at me and shot me a cold glare. 

'Damn' was all my mind could muster. 

Veve just smiled, "You will still serve your detention. It will give you time to glare at him more!" Veve snorted as he went about his lecture. 

It was a fairly good class other than the fact that all my secrets were about to be made known to Harry after the class, for this was the last class of the day and detention would follow. 

After the class, all but Harry and me left. I stayed seated under Harry's intense gaze. 

Veve walked over to Harry, "I don't know what you're angry about?." 

I could feel a pull as the link between the two rings was put back in place. 

"How is it Dra... I mean Malfoy has a link to me?" Harry looked at the teacher. 

"The weave." 

"Sorry? The what?" 

"The weave. It is a link between a master ring and lower rings. Of course, it doesn't have to be rings. It could be anything you wear." 

Harry's hand shot to his ring. "In this case there are 2 master rings, though. I would like to know how that was accomplished." 

Veve shot me a look. 

"None of your business," I whispered under my breath. 

Veve turned his attention back to Harry, "I can kill the link all together." 

"No you can't!" I looked up at Veve. 

"Oh?" Veve raised an eyebrow. 

"It's warded. Only I know how to kill the link permanently." I looked into Harry's eyes. "The longer he wears the ring the stronger the link," I smiled. 

"YOU'RE THE SILVER DRAGON!" Harry rasped. 

"I liked Silver better..." 

I looked down at my desk my book still open. Harry's jaw dropped. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

((The following is in Harry's mind and may be confusing)) 

'Draco loves me. ME?' 

'But why me?' 

'Draco CAN'T BE THE SILVER DRAGON!' 

'But, he did not say he wasn't when I said he was...' 

'What did the letter say? I loved you since 2 years ago?' 

Draco watched as Harry pulled a piece of parchment from the sleeve of his robe to read it. 

'He has been in love with me for 2 damn years?' 

'But he is a.... And I am a...!' 

'Damn! Why do I feel GOOD?' 

'I should be angry with him!' 

'Why do I feel like I am floating?' 

'Damn! It's Draco! He is supposed to be my enemy and then this year he tries his hardest to be my friend? Why the change?' 

"Why the change?" I found myself mumbling aloud. 

"I never changed Harry. I just decided to stop doing what my father wanted and do what I wanted." 

I just got up and headed for the dorms. Draco made no move to stop me and Veve seemed to have vanished from sight. I just walked in silence to my bed with the same questions pounding me over and over. 

'Do I love Draco, too?' 

'Is this some elaborate trick on Draco's part?' 

'What would Ron think if I really was in love with Draco!?' 

I don't remember lying down but I was none the less. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

'At least he is still wearing the ring... that's a good sign.' 

I stood and made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

When I got there a flaming red head confronted me, "What did you do to Harry, Malfoy?" 

"I didn't do anything. Except talk with him." 

I tried to smile but it was no use, I was in no mood. With Seamus going off and getting himself in danger and Harry finding out I was in love with him, not that I was not making it overly hard for him to find out. 

"I don't believe you Malfoy!" 

I walked passed Ron and sat on a chair in the Common Room. I wanted to go up and go to bed but I also wanted to give Harry time alone and I knew he was up there. I waited until the Common Room started clearing out and headed up for bed. 

I was relieved to find Harry asleep. 

* * * * * * * 

Time passed smoothly until Friday night. I had been working on a project late at night and was spending a good hour in the dungeons after nightfall and a good three more hours sitting at the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. I was glued to the book, "Rune-Cards and Implications" the author's name was too faded to make out. It is the oldest book in the Malfoy library and I ran across it by accident. 

I am sure my father had never seen it before. You see I was browsing the library when I bumped a book on lesser charms and it opened a section of the bookcase to reveal a secret room with all kinds of "interesting" books. This is only one of the books I brought with me to Hogwarts this year to "master". 

To put it gently I am not doing so well. Out of the seven types of Card-Magic, I have a grasp on Port-Cards. I am truly lost on most rune-cards. White/Black-Cards can't be mastered until you have mastered rune-cards. Did I mention mastering rune-cards is impossible? It even says so in the book! 

I am not doing this to gain power or strength, though that would be nice. No I am doing it to take my mind off Harry. Who, I have a sneaky suspicion, is the reason I can't get that far with this book. I can't get ten pages without his name popping in to my head unbidden. 

I was returning to the Common Room after binding my first port-card to the dungeons. In essence it works like a port key. All I have to do is hold the card and say "Port" and it will take me to its bind spot, in this case the dungeons. When I entered the Common Room I was surprised to see Harry still awake and in front of the fire. I ignored him and moved over to the fire taking out my book and began reading it again. 

"Don't you think you should sleep?" he looked over at me while asking. 

"Can't," I stated putting the book down and looking over to meet his gaze. 

"We have to talk." 

"'Bout?" 

"Us" 

I raised my right eyebrow, "Oh?" 

I don't think he could tell but I was praying to whatever god who would listen that he loved me. A small panic was starting inside me. What if he does not like me? What if he would prefer to die than to like me? 

"Yeah... like why did you send me this ring under the name Silver Dragon?" 

"Was the first thing that came to mind at the time." 

"Why couldn't you just sign it 'Draco'?" 

"So you could throw it out a window without even opening it? And if it was signed 'Draco' you would have NEVER put it on." 

"Maybe, but now I feel as if I shouldn't have put it on." 

I knew he was not done. 

"What is the link that Veve was talking about?" Harry was not done, he almost dared not ask, "And why did I feel...empty during Defense against the Dark Arts now that Veve is the teacher?" I smiled as I put my book away, as I would get no more reading done today. 

"The ring started the link. Though I don't think you need it any more to keep the link. The reason you feel empty during class is because I have to close the link during class. The link well...it binds our minds." 

"It what?" 

"If I concentrate on you enough I can know what you're thinking, feel what you feel, taste what you taste, hear what you hear, and see what you see. It links our minds." 

"You mean you're in my head!" 

Harry's eyes got big and I almost panicked. 

"No!" I looked to the floor. "You can block me out just as I can block you out." 

He did not seem to hear me because he continued on, "Then you already know!" 

The panic in his voice almost made me want to know what he knew. 

"Harry calm down!" 

"If you knew, why didn't you say something? Why the games?" his voice was getting louder. 

"Calm down Harry you're going to wake everyone up!" I hissed while I gave a quick glance to the dorms. 

He finally went quiet and closed his eyes. 

"I don't know what you're thinking and I never did. I would never go into your mind without permission." 

He opened his eyes again and looked directly in mine, "Why not? It seems like something a Malfoy would do," his voice was as cold as mine is normally and I shivered under my robes. "I told you I have not changed one bit and if it was anyone but you I probably would pry into their mind." 

I looked down to the ground not wanting to meet his gaze any longer. 

We sat in an odd time of silence for a while neither saying a word. Tomorrow I would have to go out to Malfoy Manor to save one of my Dragoons and I was surprised Harry was not asking me yet again if he could go. I started fiddling with one of the Rune Cards I had been working on-lesser water. 

"What is that?" Harry asked looking at my hands where the card was. 

"Nothing." 

"Oh!" 

More silence. 

"Can I see it?" 

"No!" Damn! I did not mean to yell. 

He just raised one of his eyebrows, "Then it's nothing is it?" 

"I have a long day tomorrow I need sleep." 

I got up and headed in the direction of the dorm. 

"You're not going without me," Harry stated calmly. 

"I will be gone before you even wake up," I said, disappearing into the dorm. 

I put my books in my trunk and prepared my robes for tomorrow. After I had finished I cast a charm on me that would wake me at about 4 in the morning. And went to bed. Getting to sleep was not hard and it came easy that night and about midnight I felt as if I was floating on a cloud. 

I had a sweet dream that I was sleeping **with** Harry. 

* * * * * * * 

My left eye opened first followed slowly by my right. (I must still be dreaming!) My eyes moved around the room and then settled back on the boy in bed with me, laying, I might add, on my right arm. (Well that is a good way for him to know when I get up! Now, how do I get out of bed without waking Potter?) 

Lucky for me he was laying on his back and I, some time in the night, have lost all feeling in my right arm. I groped for my wand on the night-stand and when I had it in my hand I pointed it at Harry and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa". 

He slowly levitated off my arm as I slid it out from under him and rolled out of bed quietly. Then I gently lowered him back into the bed. (Any night but this night, Harry, and I would love nothing more then to wake with you in my bed!) I smiled to myself as I gathered the things I would need for my "Quest" and made for the Dungeons. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

I felt myself slowly lift of the bed and I knew he was awake. But I did not move or change my breathing. I had to follow him. After he left the room I was quick to grab my invisibility cloak and slung it over me and followed using the map to see him. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Once in the dungeons I got into my 'Silver Dragon Robes and gear'. Once I put the mask on I turned to face the door to the Potions Class. Leaning up against a wall, obviously having followed me, was one invisible Potter. 

"I thought I left you in bed...." 

My eyes darted over to a second invisible person entering the room this one taller. TOO TALL. I posed my left-hand pointer and middle finger and pointed at the second taller invisible form. A Card appeared in-between my fingers with a rune on it. "Show yourself." 

Potter removed his cloak and at the same time Dumbledore became visible. 

"Damn can't one sneak around in the early morn without a crowd?!" the leather gorget around my neck turned my voice into a whisper. 

Potter was the first to speak, "I told you, I am going!" 

"And you thought dragging the Headmaster along with you would improve your odds?" Silver looked dead into Dumbledore's eyes the twinkle still there, "Or has our Headmaster come to stop me from going?" 

"Actually, I am here to see Professor Snape. I ran into you by mistake," as a smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. 

"Right! Well, while you are here you can make yourself useful and make sure Harry doesn't follow. Oh and pay attention you might find out just how weak Hogwarts' security really is." 

Silver finally put his hand down and the card vanished. He then opened his hand and in the palm was what looked like the Malfoy crest on a broach. 

"Gate" 

As Silver uttered the one word a gate opened in front of him and before Malfoy could blink Harry ran through it. 

"Damn!" 

Silver did not even hesitate. Dropping the broach he too darted into the silvery porthole. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

The Porthole opened into the entry hall for Malfoy Manor. I did not even pause to look around as I threw my Invisibility Cloak over my shoulders and vanished from sight. I then took the time to look around. 

This place is big! I found myself looking straight up trying to see the ceiling. But I did not linger long. The porthole closed as soon as I stepped through so I assumed that it dropped Draco off somewhere other then here, if he even came through. 

'Damn you Potter Keep that damn cape on and wait for me right where you are! Do you even know how much danger you are in?' 

I spun around searching for the voice until I realized it came from inside my head. 

'I am NOT afraid of your father!' 

'You should be!' 

I turned around and headed for what looked like steps going down. If Draco thinks that I am going to sit here and wait until he botches this completely he is dead wrong. 

'Your ring can do anything mine can do,' Draco's voice came back to my mind. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Seamus. After two or so minutes I could feel him below and to my right. The Dungeons of Malfoy Manor reminded me a lot of the ones in Hogwarts, save the ones in Malfoy Manor look to be WELL-used and kept. It was a long walk and I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched really close. 

After a while I moved into a rather large room. In the center of the room I could see a young man chained to what looked like some sort of stone table with different knives and other torture tools strung about. I slowly made my way over to the table. 

The closer I got the more painfully aware I became that the boy chained up was Seamus, or rather might be Seamus. His body was well too bruised and beaten to tell. His once blonde hair was matted and stained red with what could only be dried blood. The only reason I knew the boy was alive was because I could hear the boy's struggled gasps for air. I slowly went about unchaining the boy with my wand when... 

All went black... 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Silver ran as fast as he could. He was honing in on Harry not Seamus. 

"I can't believe he went in the porthole!" Silver angrily addressed the walls as he ran through the all too familiar halls from his room to the dungeons. 

Silver slid to a halt when he entered the dungeons. He saw his father tying Harry to a table next to Seamus. Silver made too much noise entering the room to be unseen. He glared at his father. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house!" Lucius spit as he spun around to see a masked man in his dungeons. 

**-Author's Stand Point-**

Silver removed his mask with his left hand while pushing back the hood of his cloak with his right. 

"Draco!" Lucius rasped. 

"Release Potter!" 

"Never!" 

Lucius was standing next to where Harry was tied up. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, a small gem in his hand. Draco heard his father start to chant something. Draco retrieved his wand from his sleeve pocket. Just as Draco's wand was in his hand Harry vanished. 

Lucius looked over at Draco seeing the wand in his hand, "You going to fight me, boy?" 

In an almost inaudible voice Draco whispered, "What have you done with Harry?" 

"Why do you care!" 

Draco held up his left-hand pointer finger and middle finger extended thumb touching his index and pinkie finger. The moment his hand made this odd gesture a black card appeared between his middle finger and pointer finger. 

Draco's stare chilled Lucius to the bone, "You ARE going to fight me!" 

Lucius went to ready his wand, but just as his hand went to his sleeve, Draco pointed the card at Lucius and whispered a word under his breath. A bolt of lightning shot into Lucius' hand causing him to pull away from his sleeve and cuss as the pain shot through his hand. 

Draco held his hand up again making the same odd gesture and this time a green card appeared in his hand. He stated the word "Port!" and he was gone from Lucius' sight. 

Thinking he had won the fight, or at least this round, Lucius headed over to Seamus who was still chained up to a stone table. But as he turned to face Seamus he came face to face with his son. 

Torture, pain, suffering, they are all tools of the trade. Things Draco was taught to extract information from unwilling informants and some times used for the enjoyment of my father. Draco knew pain well. 

The first lesson to become a good torturer is to learn the pain you are about to inflict so you know how they will react to it when you administer it to them. Draco's father was a sick man and taught Draco about pain. To "enjoy" himself he tortured his son. Not just once but many times. 

You could call Draco an expert on the topic of pain. He knew how to take it and he knew how to give it. He knew how much one can take and he knew how much it will take to kill. To kill someone with pure pain is hard, almost impossible, because the brain will shut down and your victim will fall unconscious and as we know if they are asleep they can't answer the questions. But then again the dead don't talk either. 

Draco Malfoy threw his father onto a stone table near Seamus. Pointing his wand at the man and uttering a single word the man could not move. Draco walked around to where is father's head lay and pressed his index fingers to ether side of his father's temples. Draco then began chanting a spell, first forward then backward then forward again. He then stood over the man looking down at his father. His father started feeling a dull pain creep into his mind. 

Through out the torture period the pain would slowly get stronger and stronger but NEVER too much to where the victim would pass out. No, it might mentally damage them, but never make them pass out. After all his father had been the one to teach Draco how to do that spell. His father also knew that Draco was very good in this room. 

Draco then made his way to the foot of the table looking over to where his father lay he whispered, "What have you done with Potter?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucius shouted at his son. 

As he did so the pain in his mind spiked. Some time during the spike of pain his son retrieved a hot poker. Draco began heating the sharp end with his wand until the metal melted. He then put the poker in close proximity to Lucius' pointer finger on his wand hand. He did not touch the finger just brought it close enough for the heat to get to the finger. The pain in Lucius' mind was slowly building and the heat on his finger slowly rising. 

"You know how this works, father. What have you done with Potter?" 

"Even If I knew I would not tell you!" 

He is struggling and I am only on step two, Draco thought quietly to himself. 

The heat on Lucius' finger was building slowly and the flesh was starting to melt like wax. The pain in his mind was now slowly building to that exceeding a migraine. 

Time drew on and Draco was only able to get one name out of his father: the almost ancient family known as "Sabastion." After getting the name he simply let his father die. To make sure his father was truly dead, Draco picked up the body and carried it over to the incinerator that his father kept in the dungeons. 

After putting his father in it he turned it on with his wand. 

He listened to the fire turning all that was inside into ash, and then some. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I had snapped into a trance while torturing my father. Honestly I can't remember all I did to him to get information. All I do know is it was painful enough for him to tell me what he knew. 

I turned on my heels and headed for my father's old private room. I might actually get to see my mother. I might have smiled, but my thought went straight to Harry. He was FAR away. I could not even feel his mind he was gone so far. 

Entering my father's room I walked over to the chest he kept inside his desk and opened it and found a diamond the size of my fist. I took it out. I put the diamond into my robe pocket after whispering "Emperal Imcorpon Shearen Dearan Malfoy" into it. 

A thick fog started to fill the room. I pulled my Hogwarts' dungeon port card from my sleeve and held it close as the fog slowly got so thick that I could not see anything in front of me. Soon I had the sensation I was falling fast to the ground. I grasped the card tighter in his hand as I whispered the word. "Port" 

* * * * * * * 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	13. B-1-C-12

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 12:**  
_ I Am So Bloody Weak!_

**-Silver (Draco Malfoy in High Dragon Uniform)-**

I did not have time when I got back to Hogwarts to feel bad or angry or guilty. I had to get Seamus to Madam Pomfrey before I lost him, too. I appeared and was immediately thankful that it was still night and no one was in the Potions classroom. Not only did I forget to put my mask back on but I was also starting to lose my grip on Seamus. I set Seamus down gently on one of the unused tables as I retrieved my mask and put it on. After activating the enchantment in my cloak and vanishing from sight (What? You don't think Potter is the only one with an Invisibility cape, do you?) I picked Seamus back up. 

Carrying a limp, mumbling Seamus sounds a hell of a lot easier then it truly is! _Must remember to tell Seamus to go on a diet! _But then again that just might be the fatigue talking. 

I stumbled my way from the dungeons to the hospital wing, panting by the time I got to the door. I slowly opened the door and after assuring myself no one was inside, I slipped in, closing the door behind me. I then proceeded to lay Seamus down on one of the beds in the room. Still invisible I went off in search of Pomfrey. 

On my way to the room that I THINK is Madam Pomfrey's room, I got the sudden sensation that I was being watched, but by what? I enchanted my mask to see things that are invisible. So it had to be something that was warded against such detection or most likely my overactive imagination brought on by a little too much stress and excitement for one day! Better question is how can they see me? After all I am invisible! About half way to Pomfrey's room was when I met up with my stalker. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Ron Weasley-**

_God that reeks! _was the only thought going through Ron's head as he followed the boots that were moving seemingly of their own free will. Or the bottoms of the boots rather. Someone one size too big using a one size too small invisibility cloak. Ron smiled to himself as he figured this out. 

Ron griped his wand tighter as he ducked behind a wall as the boots stopped _Guess he heard me Harry doesn't wear boots? But Malfoy was gone, too, when I got up. Bet Malfoy stole Harry's cloak and Harry was in too big of a rush to go and get it back to wake me up to help._ Ron looked around the corner to see the boots moving again. _That's OK I will get the cloak back from that git Malfoy for Harry and be back before breakfast!_

Seeing his chance Ron ran forward to grapple what he assumed to be Malfoy's mid section. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Silver (Draco Malfoy in High Dragon Uniform)-**

I heard him coming. I mean who couldn't? I dropped to the ground and pulled out my wand just as Ron dived over me. I mentally broke the invisibility charm so that Ron could see the wand leveled between his eyes. 

"Ron," my whispered voice cold and slow. 

He just gasped at the shock of diving over me. "W-who are you?" his voice shaking with a little stumble in the beginning. 

"Silver," my whispered voice still betraying nothing. "If you don't mind I must be going." I started to stand when the thought hit me. "Tell Madam Pomfrey that Seamus is in the hospital wing and in need of her aid." 

I then turned my back on him muttering the command words that made me vanish from his sight again. 

I headed up to the empty Gryffindor common room where I shed my High Dragon robes for the normal school uniform ones before heading up to the dorms. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

The next day would test my reserves. I woke to a very noisy dorm room. The fact I got too little sleep that night did not help. Being Sunday there would be no classes and I wanted nothing more then to head straight to the library and start trying to find out who and or what Sabastion is. I got up, showered, and got dressed. But as I was headed for the library a very white Ron stopped me. 

"Malfoy! I need to talk to you!" 

Not being one of the people I wanted to talk to or even tolerate talking to I just stopped and looked at him. The phrase_ it's for Harry _going though my mind. 

"Seamus is back and he wants to see YOU. I don't know why, but he asked me to find you and bring you to the hospital wing with me." 

My left-hand clenched tightly into a fist to the point my knuckles turned white. _I wonder how Seamus is taking this? It would not hurt to stop by and pay him a visit._

"Lead the way," short and simple but some how I still sounded defeated. I wonder if Ron picked up on it? 

The trip to the hospital wing was fast and Seamus was awake when we got there. I walked into the room not paying much attention, so it was my mistake. 

"Draco!" 

Before I had time to even register who called my name I was tackled to the ground with an "oomph"._ Damn!_ I thought, somehow I had gone and gotten a Finnigan glued to me! 

"Seamus if you will PLEASE get up!" I barked, my voice cold. _'And you are not to tell anyone that it was me that saved you. As far as they know it was Silver....'_

I got a simple nod out of him as he slowly and reluctantly got off me. As I pulled myself up off the cold floor, I looked Seamus over. Truth be told, he looked better then I thought he would look. He looked better then I did after a day with my father, but then again he has had proper treatment whereas I did not. 

About that time Dumbledore came in, "Ahh Seamus it is good to see you awake!" 

With the entrance of the old coot I was on my way out. I turned on my heels and was headed for the door when I was...captured, yes that is the word, by Seamus. 

He whispered into my ear just loud enough for me to hear, "Don't go Draco!" almost as if I left he would be tortured again. 

I gripped hold of his shoulder and literally pried him off me. I looked into his eyes, trying to reassure him that everything would be OK before speaking, "I have to go look something up in the library. I will be back later to see you." My voice was calm and even and I could swear I could feel the old headmaster's smile even though I could not see him. 

* * * * * * * 

I am standing in Dumbledore's office now. I can only guess why I am here, but I think the disappearance of Malfoy Manor has something to do with it. 

"Draco, have you heard from your parents as of late?" Dumbledore asked looking up from his paper work. 

"No sir, why do you ask?" _Best to play dumb until I know what he knows._

"I don't want to alarm you, Draco, but it would seem that Malfoy Manor vanished from sight some time last night." 

"I see, and my parents have not been seen?" I asked being very careful not to show too much or too little emotion. 

_Dumbledore looks almost hesitant to answer that, _I thought to myself. 

After a long pause Dumbledore looked up, "Well there is no use not telling you," he looked down at his papers. "The Dark Mark was found over the Snow Manor, your mother was found dead inside..." 

_My mother dead? No this has to be a lie! A horrible lie! _I glared at the old headmaster, "There has to be a mistake, sir," my voice was quite deadly and dripping of venom. 

"I am truly sorry Draco, you can see her body if you like.…" 

I got up and left the headmaster before he had time to spout more lies my way. 

I once again found myself in the library knee-deep in books. I was looking for every and any sign of where Harry might be. I was on my seventh book trying, without success, to discredit my own worry over Harry's safety and to evade the sting of Dumbledore's words. Then I heard Ron's voice above me. 

"What are you doing?" 

Trying to keep my voice calm and even and not to bite his head off, "Reading." 

"Oh," he took a seat on the other side of the table facing me. 

"Look Ron I know you don't like me and to tell you the truth I don't like you either so...why are you here?" It was a strain not to call him weasel or some other name to insult him. 

"Where is Harry?" 

I looked up from the book I was reading, "I have not seen him since last night. I wish I knew." 

I went back to reading the book. 

"I know you know something and Seamus does, too, but he won't talk, so you're going to have to tell me!" Ron shot me a look that could kill and I am sure had I been looking it just might have. 

"Listen Ron I have had a real bad day, First Harry ignored me and got his butt into even more trouble. Then Dumbledore has the gall to tell me the biggest lie I have ever heard, and now I have to listen to you yap on about how it's all MY fault that Harry does not have the brain power to listen to me," I looked up gracing him with the Malfoy glare to see his confused face. 

"What has happened to Harry, Malfoy?" he said slowly. "If you have done anything to him I swear…." 

"Calm down Ron I did not hurt Harry in any way, shape, or form." 

Though I was enjoying tormenting Ron I might actually need his help in finding Harry. Lord knows I was not faring well on my own. "I am trying my best to get Harry back…." I got up. 

"Where are you going? I am not done talking to you," Ron said and shot a glare my way. 

"I am going to try a different approach and I will need you and your girl friend's help." 

"She is NOT my girl friend!" 

"Right..." I just turned around and left a blushing Ron Weasley to glare at my back as I headed for the dorm. I stopped at the door. "Find Hermione and bring her to our dorm... I have a plan." 

With that I turned back around and headed straight to the dorm not looking back once. 

Weasley and Granger showed up after I had been waiting for at least 20 minutes. I had almost given up thinking they would show. 

"We need someplace to work for the rest of the day where we will not be bothered," I stated as calmly as I could manage. 

"I know a place," Granger said after a few minutes of thinking. 

* * * * * * * 

**(Later that day) **

-Ron Weasley- 

_Ron old boy, why again did you agree to help Malfoy? _

Hermione had left the dorm earlier to go to the library to look a few things up. Malfoy was hunched over a book muttering spells that were lacing metal together in an odd kind of glove that was he making to fit his left hand. I was supposed to be brewing a potion that Malfoy told me would strengthen the magical properties of the 'Gauntlet' yeah right. I went about brewing the potion anyway. 

"How is this going to help Harry again?" 

Malfoy did not answer me as he continued casting whatever complex spell he was working on. 

After he finished the spell he looked up at me, "For the 8th time Weasley it will allow the wearer the ability to go back into time. We can stop Harry from getting caught." 

"Still sounds like a load of hogs' wallow to me." 

"Granger seems to think it will work," he smirked at me. 

"That is the only reason I am helping you, Malfoy!" 

I turned back to the potion stirring it with a vicious vigor. Sometimes Malfoy just... err! 

About four hours later I looked over at him. The Gauntlet (a metal glove) was completed and he was adding Gems to it, forming complex runes with the precious Gem stones. After placing the last stone he looked up to see me watching him. His eyes looked tired and his magic drained from the constant muttering of spells. His wand hand shook slightly as he traced the gems, muttering the final spell on that rune. 

"Is the potion done?" he asked. 

I could hear the fatigue in his voice. And I felt sorry for him. He had the hardest job of the three of us, yeah sure my arms hurt from stirring a potion for four hours, but I bet he felt as if he was going to pass out. 

"Yeah." 

I moved away from the cauldron as he got up and moved over to it gently submerging the Gauntlet into the potion. 

"You did not even test it to see if I did not mess up the potion, Malfoy." 

He was so tired he could not muster the usual vicious edge to his voice, "There is no way to test this potion. We all just have to pray you finally got one right." 

About that time Hermione walked in. (The only one that is actually supposed to be in the girls' prefect bathroom.) 

* * * * * * * 

**-Hermione Granger-**

I don't know what I expected, maybe a dead Malfoy with a very bloody Ron still kicking the lifeless body of one Draco Malfoy. However that is NOT what I saw when I uttered the password to the prefect bathroom and walked in. Malfoy was bracing himself against a wall breathing hard as if he had been running all day. Ron was looking at him with 'worry' in his eyes' 

"You all right Malfoy?" 

"Just cast the stasis spell." His voice was flat as if he could not be bothered with emotion. "Don't tell me you did not find it.…" 

"No, I found it but I will need Ron's help to cast the spell." 

He just nodded and slid down the wall to sit on the floor as I walked over next to Ron who was still watching Malfoy. 

Ron and I started casting the spell from the book that I brought back with me from the library. The cauldron was supposed to glow a light green but nothing happened. 

"I don't think Ron and I have enough power." 

Malfoy looked up at us almost as if it pained him to move, who knows it might. He slowly got to his feed and walked over to the cauldron. The three of us were finally able to cast the spell after three tries. Malfoy passed out right after the third attempt not even seeing the cauldron glow. 

* * * * * * * 

The Ability to see though the eyes of your other half! 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I woke up in my own bed. After looking at my wristwatch I found it to be late at night. I wondered did the spell work? Or will I have to enlist 'The Order' in order to do it tomorrow? Then I let my mind wander, as I lay awake thinking of Harry. Is he okay? Is he being tortured? God I hope not! I have not been able to use the ring's power since he disappeared. I think that either where he is, is well warded or Veve never removed the block he put on the rings. 

_'Draco'?_ the sound of the voice in my head sounded unsure, as if asking about me in his head was a waste of his time and would NOT work. 

_'Harry? Are you okay? Where are you?' _

'I don't know where I am, Its cold and dark. Where are you? All I see is blackness.' 

'Can't you hear Neville's snoring? God I tell you sometimes with that boy he tricks me into thinking I am still in the Slytherin Dorms!' 

Harry could not only sense the joke but he saw the flash of a memory when I was in the Slytherin Dorms and Crabbe and Goyle's snoring would keep me awake at night, we both laughed in my mind. 

_'So you're in the Dorms trying to sleep?' _

'Not any more, you have me too worked up for sleep now! Don't be sorry, just tell me, are they hurting you?' 

'This tall man came into my room, if you want to call this cell that, earlier today and forced me to drink this horrible black potion. Other than that I have not even seen anyone. Though I have felt Voldemort four times now.' 

'Yeah, well next time I tell you to stay maybe you will stay? How did my father catch you anyway?' 

'He came up behind me and stupefied me.' 

'Coward!' 

'Draco?' 

'Yes?' 

'If I never get to see you again I want you to know.…' 

'Harry! I WILL see you again!' 

There was a great jumbling in my mind as if something was being ripped out and then I could no longer sense Harry. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

"What was that? Just how did you do that?" 

This man had to be a giant! He stands 7-feet-tall, he has long black hair that stops at his waist, and piercing blue eyes._ Same man that made me drink that potion, _I thought idly. 

"Who are you? And why are you keeping me here?" 

"Not going to answer me, huh? Well, all in due time!" 

"Lucius Malfoy is dead." 

He narrowed his eyes at me when I told him that "I don't know how you know that, or what you have been doing. But it does not matter. You have been left in my care by Lucius and seeing how he is dead I am going to have a little fun.…" 

"Does Voldemort know I am here?" 

"Huh, that young fool? Of course he knows you're here! Give him one thing though he never gives up. I swear he has been here seven times today, demanding you to be handed over. Fool!" 

He gave me a evil laugh after that and that's when I realized if this man could turn Voldemort away then I have no chase of escaping. 

"Four times." 

"What?" 

"Voldemort has only been here four times today." 

"You are rather calm for someone that is being held against their will, and for someone I am about to have my evil way with." 

A smile spread out on my face, "Draco is coming for me." 

"The Malfoy heir?" 

I just nodded. 

"And why would he come for you?" 

"He told me he loved me the day he gave me this ring." 

I held up my hand for him to see the ring knowing he could not take it off me. 

"Well this changes things," he stated very nastily, almost as if someone just deprived him of his favorite pastime. 

"Sorry?" 

"If the spirits are right and they are always right, Young Draco is the one who killed Lucius. I am guessing he did that to try and find out where you are seeing how Lucius died after you were sent to me. I thought he just killed his father in a fit of jealousy. Lord knows Lucius spoils that boy. Would not surprise me if Draco tried killing his father because Lucius would not buy him something he wanted." 

His grip on my hand from examining the ring got tighter as he hoisted me up. "You can walk or I can drag you," he stated rather calmly then started moving. 

I followed him into a room that was filled with cauldrons and potion ingredients of all kinds._ Snape would kill to get into this room,_ I thought to myself. 

He let go of me when we got in the room and walked over to one of the cauldrons. 

"You will start to feel weak from that other potion I gave you, so if you want to lay down feel free." 

To tell the truth I am finding it very hard to hate my captor. He has NOT caused me any pain, yet he has turned Voldemort away four times, and he actually sounds like he cares for me. 

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you're working on, but... well why are you not knocking me around?" 

He let out a small soft laugh as he gathered together the ingredients he would need, "Even though I am a Dark mage, and as Dark as they come, I am NOT a violent man. Even if you were my enemy I would not hurt you. I would kill you, mind you, but I would not cause you pain in the process." 

"And just what is that suppose to mean, 'were my enemy'?" 

"Well if Draco loves you like you say he does," he looked up and me and gave me a piercing glare. "And I will find out if that is the truth or NOT, boy!" He went back to his potion. "Then your are closer to family then enemy." 

My jaw hit the ground. I think he saw the look of astonishment on my face because he let out another soft chuckle. 

"So you're not going to kill me?" 

"No." 

"Will you let me go?" 

"Not until after I know whether what you tell me is the truth or not. If you're lying to me then I will turn you into some hideous creature to do my bidding. Which by the way was what I was going to do in the first place. But if what you say is the truth I will turn you over to Draco." 

_Oh god Draco you had best have been telling the truth when you wrote 'I love you' in that letter!_

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

_'Harry?'_ I asked again, panic starting to pick up. 

What could have happened? Is he okay? I sat bolt upright up in bed. I have to try and NOT hold back even if it kills me. I started remembering all the lessons my father made me sit though. I started gathering my energy but it just was NOT enough. I pounded on the barrier but it would not budge. I pounded for hours until I finally passed out from lack of energy. With only one thought in my head, 'if only I was not so bloody weak!' 

* * * * * * * 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	14. B-1-C-13

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 13:**  
_ Love Thy Enemy_

"How can evil be bad if it feels so Good!?"

**-Ron Weasley-**

I can't believe I am trying to wake Malfoy up so he won't be late for classes. Why do I care? 

"Malfoy get up!" I repeated as I shook his shoulder, something I usually always have to do to Harry to get him up. "If you don't get up we will be late for breakfast." Wait a minute that sounds oddly familiar… oh yeah I usually say that to Harry. "Fine be late for classes!" I gave up on him and headed down to the common room. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

I opened my eyes to the invading light. Normally I am a morning person, but this morning I feel drained as if I never slept at all. I forced myself out of bed to get ready for classes, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me to skip classes and work on getting Harry back. Even though it is tempting I need to do a few things today and I need to be in class to do them. I started to go over my mental list of things I had to get done before dinner today while I prepared for classes. 

One, brew a sleeping draught for Seamus. He will be back in the dorms tonight and I really don't need to listen to his screams that will come with the nightmares a session with my father can induce. Hah! Father! That is debatable! 

Two, brew an energy potion. Come to think of it, I should move that up to number one seeing how I don't think I will make it to the end of the list without it. 

Both of them have to be done in Double Potions. I looked at my schedule, ahh good, first class today. 

Three, I need to get into the library and find out something about the barriers that were keeping my mind away from Harry's and see if maybe there is a way around, or through them. 

Four, I have to call a meeting tonight with the Order to bring both Ran and Hermione into the fold, under my gold banner, of course not my silver one. Not that Harry even knows about the gold banner. I let a smile fall into place on my face. 

Five, and the hardest out of all of them, find out what the teaching staff knows about Harry's disappearance. And have a conversation with Dumbledore and try not to let anything about the Order slip while waiting for information about the phoenix and Harry. I have a feeling I should just skip this step altogether. 

Done with my list and getting ready for the day, I headed down to breakfast. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

Rolling over in bed, bed funny just the other night I was lying in a heap of rags in some cell. I mentioned Draco and love in the same sentence and I am in a large four-poster bed that is about 10x bigger then the one I have at Hogwarts! Clothed in some of the softest silks I have ever felt. Of course I was forced to drink another vile potion before he led me to this room. 

"This is Draco's room I don't think he will mind you staying here." 

If this is how Draco lives his life from day-to-day he sure had it better then me, that's for sure. 

I wondered what Draco was doing right now anyway? When I talked to him in my head, if that can even be trusted, he sounded worried, tired. I wonder if he is looking for me. He said he loves me but does he mean it? Do I love him? I wondered what Ron and Hermione are doing, other then looking for me. Are they upset that I got myself in trouble again? Do they even know? DO THEY KNOW DRACO LOVES ME? 

I groaned and sat up in the bed. Almost as soon as I was fully into a sitting position a little imp appeared next to me with a pop. 

"Master Potter need anything?" 

"Ugh, aren't you a demon?" 

"Domesticated, master!" 

"Don't only Dark Wizards keep imps as pets?" 

"OH yes, only the Darkest of them can hold the will of an imp, master!" 

"Why do you keep calling me master?" 

"OH because I have been bound to your will master!" 

Oh great won't Dumbledore be SO happy with me. The-Boy-Who-Lived with a pet imp. "But that can't be right I am good, you're evil. See the problem?" 

"Master is Good?" 

I simply nodded. 

"Why would Lord Sabastion make me serve someone who is good? No that can't be right you must be evil!" 

"Your first hint, imp. My name is 'Harry Potter'" 

"So?" 

"You know Harry Potter the boy who killed the dark lord?" 

"Which dark lord master? Master must be truly strong to beat a dark lord!" 

"What do you mean 'A dark lord' there is only one dark lord!" 

"No master there are seven dark lords; they make up the council that govern the whole world!" 

All of a sudden for some reason this whole "battle evil/do good" thing got a hell of a lot harder! 

"Who are the seven?" 

"Me not allowed to tell, master, Lord Sabastion will put my wings in a potion if I was to tell you master!" 

"All right my first order, imp, is to stop calling me master!" 

"Then what shall I call you, master?" after the last word was said it started backing away from me like I was going to hit it or something fear was defiantly in its purple eyes. 

"Call me Harry," I smiled at the little creature. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

"And just what do you think you're brewing, Malfoy." Snape asked, venom dripping from the way he spit the word Malfoy from his lips, kind of like Ron, I mused. 

"A sleeping draught," after some thought, "Why? You need one, too?" 

"Where is the potion you're supposed to be brewing Mr. Malfoy?" 

I pulled out a flask that I had placed in my bag to keep it out of the way and handed it to Snape. 

"You will stop brewing that draught in MY class Mr. Malfoy." 

He turned around and walked back to his desk and without turning to face the class, he set the potion I handed him on his desk then, "50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Mr. Malfoy!" 

Seeing how he did not have the courage to turn around and meet the famous Malfoy glare that I am sure he knows all too well from my father, I just finished brewing the draught even though he told me not to. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

"What are these potions for anyway?" I asked pulling myself out of the bed again. 

For some reason I felt weak real weak. 

"To help you get your strength back for when Draco decides to show up you will not be bed-ridden." 

"Oh, why did you give me a imp?" 

"To watch over you and keep you company. Sorry I don't have house elves so I had to summon an imp and I bind them to the person that they are to serve." 

"But I am not evil! I don't want a imp!" I stifled a yawn as I looked around to make sure the imp did not hear me. 

"Oh he heard you Harry, he is bonded to you. He could be at Hogwarts right now and he would still hear you. But I ask you a question and if you can answer the question then I will take the imp back. But if you can't do you promise me to keep it, okay?" 

"I guess." 

"No Harry, Yes or no." 

"....Yes." 

"What is evil if not good? What is good if not evil? Can there be good without evil? Can there be evil without good?" 

"That's four questions not one, you cheated!" 

"Oh but they are all the same question just worded differently and there is only one answer." 

With that Lord Sabastion got up from the chair he was sitting in and left the room carrying the empty potion bottle with him. And Harry felt the calm coming again while he lay tangled in Draco's too big four-poster bed. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Just at the beginning of lunch and I am sitting in the library searching countless books for anything that can help me with breaking protection wards. After I get Harry back I swear I will NEVER set foot in this library again! 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

Waking this time was easier. I felt relaxed and refreshed and getting bored fast. That is when I heard a knocking at my door. 

"Come in." 

"Good you're awake," Lord Sabastion stated as he entered the room carrying a broom. "You should be fully rested and being a youth as you are your probably very bored." 

"A little... Uh sir, when can I go back to Hogwarts?" 

"When Draco comes to get you. You see that is the proof I need that he loves you." 

"Oh." 

"Why don't you have some fun in the mean time," he held up the broom. "You know how to fly?" 

I just smiled. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Nothing! There is never anything when you want to learn about something! It would be a shame if you leaned anything you actually wanted to learn! Storming out of the library I headed 'late' to my next class, I would have stayed longer in the library but I was being kicked out and told to go to class. I wonder if that has ever happened to Granger? 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

If feels good to be flying again. I feel free even if I am flying in a room inside this too large of a house. The room is like an indoor garden. It is at least 20 to 22 floors high and the size of a Quidditch pitch. But I don't care because I am flying, free, at least for now…. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Last class of the day, finally! History, I am listening to the ghost ramble on about nothing, or at least it seems that way. 

Then I feel it! A rush of joy. It's coming from Harry. It's so strong that the barrier wards are not strong enough to block it from me. Well at least he is healthy, I think to myself. 

'Draco!' 

'Harry? You can hear me?' 

'Hold on let me land...' 

'No don't! If you land then the barrier will be able to block are thoughts.' 

'Huh?' 

'I can feel your joy, the wards keeping our minds from communicating are being overwhelmed by that emotion so it can't block our thoughts.' 

'Oh, Draco....' 

The worry in his mind is strong. 

'Yes?' 

'Did you mean it when you err. ' 

He did not have to say it. I could see what he meant in my mind. 

'Yes Harry with all my heart'. 

'Did you really kill your father?' 

'How did you know?' 

'Your Uncle Lord Sabastion told me.' 

"Uncle!?" 

I had the clue I needed! I knew how to find the man now! My hand went to cover my mouth the moment I realized I yelled that out loud and I now had the whole class staring at me. 

'Yes, your Uncle!' Harry stated 

"Mr. Malfoy!" the ghost responded. "5 points from Gryffindor you will NOT yell in my class again." 

"Sorry Sir" 

'I knew Sabastion had you but I did not know he was in any way related to me!' 

'Yeah well he is too nice.' 

'What are you getting at Harry?' 

'He is treating my like some kind of prize or something. I get nearly anything I ask for. The only thing he will not let me do or have is to leave.' 

'Don't trust him Harry, he is probably just trying to catch you off guard.' 

'He said he will let me go when you come to get me.' 

'Do you know where you are other then just with my uncle?' 

'No, he will not let me out side.' 

'Well I have to find you soon. What if Voldemort finds out where you are?' 

'That is another thing that puzzles me. Voldemort has shown up four times that I know about and yet I feel safe here.' 

'You mean you have seen Voldemort four times?' I tried hard to keep my mind calm, I need to get to Harry FAST. 

'No but I felt him, your Uncle said he has turned him away every time he has shown up to try and 'collect' me.' 

'Harry, Lord Sabastion is coming, you asked Spyro to let you know well I's letting you know,' a squeaky voice appeared in Harry's mind. 

'What was that?' 

'A imp a gift from your Uncle.' 

'Harry Potter with an imp?' 

'I have to land I will see you soon. Hurry up I don't think I am in any danger here but just to be sure, GET YOUR ASS HERE AND SAVE ME!' 

'Look I told you not to...' the joy faded so I just stopped thinking. 

He would not hear me anyway if I continued. 

* * * * * * * 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	15. B-1-C-14

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 14:**  
_ Lost_

**-Draco Malfoy-**

Someone is plotting against me I know it. In what other way could this day be explained? I look around the green field that I just appeared in. Green and empty not a tree for as far as my eyes could see. Not even one other person for that matter. The sky is clear and the sun is high above, it must be about noon. 

A breeze picks up and it feels nice against my bare skin. Wait a minute, bare? I look down and sure enough there is not a stitch of clothing on me. I can feel the blush and I don't know why. There is not another soul in sight. "Bloody hell! Who ever is plotting against me could have left me with my dignity!" I shout to the green grass as I stomp my way in any direction. 

No Harry, no wand, no clothes, no Harry, no money, no shoes (I was reminded of this fact when I stepped on a rock and pain shot through me.) no Harry, no food. I continued my rambling and complaining silently in my mind. As I walked for what seemed like years and gaining very little ground in the process. I finally sat down to rest and look at my sore feet. 

When I brought my left foot into view so I could curse my bad luck some more, I noticed that my second most prized possession was missing, My ring! The thought rang through my head like a gong. Where could it be? How had it been taken off me? Why can't I summon it? (That question came after I tried to summon it and nothing happened.) That was it, the last straw. Everything has been stripped from me. Without my wand I could not even perform the simplest of spells. Without the ring I had no hope of tracking Harry down so it was very unlikely I would ever see him again. I simply looked to the ground and lay down. 

With my eyes closed I recalled how I got here to this field out in the middle of no where. 

* * * * * * * 

I was walking to Dumbledore's office after my final class. I was going to have a talk with him but I never made it to his office. I heard voices in one of the empty classes and decided to listen in. 

"You will not threaten me Voldemort!" It was the voice of the meddling new DADA teacher, what's his name, oh yes, VeVe. 

"No V, I would never threaten you! Please I will do anything I need you to get that boy for me." The voice I have heard talking with my father on many occasions-it could be none other then Voldemort! 

"Which boy Voldemort? You need to be more clear. Do you have any idea how many boys there are at Hogwarts?" 

"That is just it V, he is not at Hogwarts. Sabastion has him." 

"You mean Harry Potter?" 

"Yes" 

"Are you ever going to get over that? He is just a kid. What could he possibly do to you?" 

For as much as Voldemort would loathe admitting it, he did answer, "He has beaten me three times now I fear the next time I have to fight him." 

VeVe cut him off, "You fear a child?" his voice dripping in amusement. 

"He is no ordinary child, he is The-Boy-Who-Lived!" 

With that VeVe grunted, "He only 'lived,' as you put it, because you tried to kill him! Think how differently it would have been had you just taken the child? Raised the little vermin to obey you." You could hear the smirk in the last words. "To love you." 

"He is a Mudblood! He must die!" 

"A Mudblood that has bested you three times. Besides who cares if he is a Mudblood? It's a lot easier to kill a kid that trusts you than one that is always on the lookout for you." 

"Will you kill him for me or not?" 

"You can do your own killing, Voldemort, I will not cross the head of the Council of Seven for you." 

"He might be the head of the council V, but we all know it's you who hold all the power on the council." 

"Funny, I thought you believed it was you who had all the power." 

After that Voldemort was silent. 

"I thought so, Voldemort, I thought so. Now if you don't mind I have to go. I need to be at the dinner feast." 

With that I heard a pop and then footsteps headed my way I muttered the charm that made my robes make me invisible. 

VeVe walked out of the classroom and started to the dinning hall before stopping and turning around to face me. If I did not know any better I would have thought he could see me. 

Maybe he could because he was looking me straight in the eyes when he asked rather flatly, "How much did you hear Mr. Malfoy?" 

My jaw dropped to an all-time low as I brought up my hand to make sure I could see though it. Seeing how I could see though it I was going to call his bluff and remain silent. 

"I see. That much, huh?. That is really a shame, that is. You had so much promise and Mr. Potter will miss you." 

He sounded as if he was going to kill me. Hell he can't even see me! 

"No I am not going to kill you but I will have to remove you from the game so to speak and yes I can see you." 

Before I had time to even blink he snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash of red light then I was on this damnable field! 

* * * * * * * 

I opened my eyes to see that the sun had set and it was getting colder. No clothes, no wand therefore no fire or warmth. I crawled along the ground, sitting up and looking off in the direction I just happened to be facing. Nothing, a desert of grass. I can't believe my luck! I lay back down to go to sleep. Maybe I will wake up to find it is just all a bad dream. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

"Ahh Harry how was your day?" Sabastion asked as he walked up to me after I had landed cutting off whatever Draco was going to say to me. 

"Good I guess." 

"Good I was just coming to get you for Dinner." 

I smiled at him as he led me from the room. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

"Is he dead, master?" 

"Don't be silly, Jason! He is breathing so he is alive." 

"Is he an elf? Only elves have white hair." 

"Ah but his ears are not pointed so he can't be elf, maybe half but not full." 

"He is beautiful master, can I keep him?" 

"Jason!" 

"Sorry Master." 

"Stop staring Jason and help me carry him." 

The boy's voice got almost giddy, "You mean I can touch him!" with that Draco groaned but did not wake. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Harry Potter-**

My scar started hurting the closer to the dinning room we got. 

"Voldemort is in there." It was a fact not a question. 

"Yes he is having dinner with us, but don't worry Harry he is not dumb enough to do anything with the rest of the Council." 

"Can't I have dinner in Draco's room?" 

"Sorry Harry but the Council wants to meet you." He paused for a second, "I think you will like them." 

"The Council?" 

"Yes the Council of Seven. Odd really. V called together a meeting and at the end he asked if he could have dinner at my place to meet you." He looked at the dinning room door. "And as is the way with the Council, if V has to do something so do the rest of them," Sabastion groaned as he opened the door and followed me in. 

* * * * * * * 

**-Draco Malfoy-**

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake was that I was not still asleep on the hard grassy ground but lying in a bed. Not my bed because the coverings were not the silk I am used to but a coarse fur. There was also the heat of another body in the bed with me. 

Too small to be Harry, it was pressed up against my side. I still had not opened my eyes and I faked sleep taking in all of my surroundings without opening my eyes. The body next to me moved a little and started playing with my hair. 

"Jason leave him alone and let him sleep!" 

"Sorry Master." 

The hand quickly retreated from playing with my hair. I could feel him sit up so I chanced a look. He was opening a rather thick leather-bound book and reading over its contents. 

"Ahh, so you're finally awake then are you?" 

My eyes darted to the voice to see an old man sitting at a table not even looking at me, instead he was scanning several scrolls that were spread out in front of him on his table. 

"Who are you and where am I?" I managed as I sat up, painfully aware I was still nude. 

"I am Talon, mage Adept, and you are in my house. To be more exact you are in Jason's room in my house. Who might you be?" 

"Draco Malfoy a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Jason had yet to stop reading to acknowledge I was awake. 

"Oh, Draco you say," he smiled one of the smiles Dumbledore gives you when he is actually laughing. Usually at a joke only he gets. 

"May I have some clothes please?" 

I'd be damned if I am to sit and have this conversion in the nude! 

"Sorry, but everything has a price…" 

I finally looked over to the boy that the old man called Jason. He looked to be about ten-years-old. Brown hair. I can't see his eyes mainly because he is avoiding mine. Short for his age like Harry. I extend my aura to the two in the room and sure enough both are wizards. 

"If every thing has a price then how did I pay for the restful nap I had?" 

At this Jason blushed. And the old mage just smiled. That smile was creepy. 

"Well you see Jason offered to let you sleep in his bed, if he could sleep with you." 

My eyes shot to Jason. 

"And in what tense do you mean 'sleep'?" 

I gave the poor boy the Malfoy glare and he literally shivered under it. 

"Just sleep, nothing more. Well I could not get him to stop playing with your hair." 

"And just what would I have to do to get some clothing?" I asked my tone neutral. 

With that asked the old man looked thoughtful. He started stroking his long gray beard that I guess at one point in time used to be brown. 

"Well I could use the garden weeded," he said with that smile again. 

"I am to do this with no clothing?" 

His smile just got bigger. 

"Fine," I started to get up. "Come then Jason." 

With that his head snapped up from his book and to my face. 

"Huh?" 

"Like your master stated nothing is free. I know for a fact you are going to be staring at me and the price for that is your help!" 

With this the boy went a bright red, his black eyes darted back to his book. 

"Well hurry up! You're not going to get out of this." 

A memory of his voice floated into my head. 

* * * * * * * 

"Is he a elf? Only elves have white hair." 

"Ah but his ears are not pointed so he can't be elf, maybe half but not full." 

"He is beautiful master, can I keep him?" 

"Jason!" 

"Sorry Master." 

"Stop staring Jason and help me carry him." 

The boy's voice got almost giddy. "You mean I can touch him!" 

* * * * * * * 

"You can't make me pay for something I have not done yet!" the boy protested. 

"You will help Jason," I warned him "If not for the staring I will receive during my time here then for touching me when you carried me here." 

The boy's jaw dropped and he went an even deeper shade of red, interesting, I wonder what Harry would look like that color? 

"How did you know?" 

His master finally broke in on the conversation, "Looks like he got you on that one Jason." He looked down to his scrolls again. "The whole garden before dinner. And I will let you have some clothing. Jason show Draco to the garden and be sure to do an equal amount of work." 

With that Jason got up and I followed him out of the house to weed a garden. It is for clothing I keep telling myself over and over. 

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	16. B-1-C-15

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 15:  
**_…and found_

****

-Draco Malfoy-

I managed to get Jason to do most of the work. To be truthful he did not stand much of a chance. Not only do I have 5 years on the kid I am also used to getting others to do most of the work. But I don't feel too guilty because I was right; he did spend an equal amount of time between working and staring. 

"You could have done more work," he pouted on our way back in for dinner.

"I worked just as much as you!" I lied. He just huffed and fell behind me, probably to stare some more. _'I need clothes'_ I think to myself again for the hundredth time.

We reentered the small cabin that probably only has 3 rooms two of which are bedrooms.

"Garden is weeded, now about my clothes."

"Yes, yes quite right." He looked up from reading a letter, "I have put some mage robes that should fit you on the bed you will be using. Seeing how I only have two bedrooms you will be sharing one with Jason. As the room is only big enough for one bed you will have to share it." With that he smiled at me and Jason literally glowed. _This is not going my way,_ I thought to myself as I made my way into the small room I would be sharing with Jason to get dressed.

****

-Harry Potter-

Sure enough, when I walked into the room there were six men seated at the table. My eyes went straight to Voldemort who I noted I was supposed to sit next to. _Not if I can help it!_ I walked to the chair furthest from him. I would sit there occupied or not. Sure enough there was a woman sitting in it. But as I approached her she seemed to know what I wanted and got up without protest and moved to sit next to Voldemort. I sat in the seat she vacated. My eyes never once left Voldemort's face.

Sabastion sat at the head of the table but before sitting he introduced the table by starting at his left and naming the people.

V: V looked to be a tall man, at lest a half giant like Hagrid. His hair is red and falls all the way to the floor. All my wizard senses told me he was the most powerful man in the room. And from the expression on his face, he knew it. 

Aaron Barodos: this man was not as tall as the man he sat next to is, but he is not small either. He sits next to me, on my right. He reminds me of Dumbledore but without the twinkle in his eyes. He looks cold and, well, evil.

Harry Potter: That's me! 

Jaron Tharose: Jaron looks to be the youngest of the group. He can't be older then 13. He is bald and his gold eyes (Yes, gold!) seem to be searching for something in me. Something not even I know is there.

Calos Milstar: this man is frightening—almost makes me glad it's not he after me, but Voldemort. He sits with Voldemort to his right just on the other side of the woman. He has his hair cut short and his face set of stone. There are scars covering almost every inch of skin that can be seen. He is tapping hisfingers on the table as if impatiently waiting for an opportunity to leap across the room and kill something.

Sesa Rosewood: the woman that moved for me. She is dressed in a Muggle dress that is blood red. She seems to have an air about her, like she knows exactly what is going to happen next. And every time I glance her way she smiles warmly at me like a mother would.

Tom Riddle: who was back to looking like a snake on two legs.

After saying Tom's name, Sabastion sat and food appeared on the plates. I ate very little and kept Voldemort in sight the whole time. It looked like I ate more because Jaron kept stealing food off my plate. When I looked at him he just smiled saying they always gave the guests the best food. Other then that, dinner passed with no incident though I could see the gears behind Voldemort's eyes turning, looking for a way to kill me where I sat.

I returned to Draco's room that night to find pajamas laid out on his bed, probably for me. I got ready for bed and took a shower. As I put them on I found them to made of a kind of silk. Not normal silk, no I felt warm in them, they must be enchanted. I quickly got into the bed so I could sleep and with any luck be freed by morning. I may not have been in a lot of danger here but I was not free ether. 

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

Purple robes? Purple robes! Why out of all the colors in the world do they have to be purple! I kept repeating to myself all though dinner, which was a small simple meal. _I don't like purple!_

"Master, will Draco be staying with us and become an apprentice like me?"

"I think that is up to Draco. He is already a 5th step apprentice or at least has the energy of one, so he probably already has a master or teacher at this Hogwarts he speaks of."

"I don't even know where Hogwarts is from here, all I know is it is somewhere in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Jason asked looking up at me. "I have never heard of such a place."

"That is because young one there is no such place on our planet."

"Excuse me, no such place? Surely you are joking!" I looked into the old man's eyes looking for any clue that would tell me whether or not he was lying to me or not.

"I am sorry young one but I am telling the truth."

"Then I am not on Earth?"

Jason's eyes widened "Master he comes from the earth realm, I knew he was an elf. Look at him!"

"Hush Jason, Earth? I have not been there in years. You are talking of the planet and not the realm are you not?"

"Yes the Planet earth!"

"I am sorry to say I no longer have the power to travel to earth…" My whole outlook on my situation darkened. "… However I can send a message in astral form to your parents letting them know you are safe."

"They are dead." '_No she is not!' 'Yes she is Dumbledore would not lie about that to you.' 'No she is alive, hiding fromVoldemort! 'She is dead, Draco, she died at one of them damned parties she is always going to!_' I could not take it. I fell apart with that. To the old man and Jason it probably looked odd to see me falling apart after the old man just saying three simple words: 'They are dead.' But I could not help it, if this is how Harry feels about his dead parents I will never broach the topic again.

After my crying died down the old man spoke again, "Surely there is someone who will care if you are okay."

"Harry said I have an uncle by the name of Sabastion." With that the old mans eyes got wide.

"Faron Sabastion?"

"I don't know his first name," I said looking down at my empty plate. I felt drained, too tired to be sitting here talking about this.

"Would you like to talk with this Harry person?" My eyes shot up to look deep into his. _He best not be leading me on!_

"Yes!" he smiled at me. 

"Come over here and hold my hand." He held his hand out to me as I made my way over to him. After I took his hand he started chanting in a language I didn't understand but it sounded very old. The longer he chanted the more energy I felt gather. _He does not have a wand!_ I looked around to see if there were a wand anywhere near him. And, sure enough there was not one. _Wand-less magic! _I took note that that was something I will have to talk to him about later, after I talk with Harry if he is truly telling me the truth.

Sure enough after a few minutes of casting the spell I felt disconnected from my body then I felt the old man pulling me somewhere and I let him. Hell! It's better to follow him than to get lost. After a while I found myself in a strange room but in this room I could sense Harry. He is sleeping in the bed.

"You talk with Harry I will go in search of this Sabastion person." I just nodded as I moved over to the bed.

"Harry?" It was just a whisper but for some reason I could not make it any louder. Maybe it's because this is the first time I have seen him since he disappeared at the hands of my father just after sleeping in the same bed as me after having confessed that maybe, just maybe, he liked me. Well, at least he likes me when I am not acting the prat. 

My whisper could have been a shout by the way he reacted. As soon as the word left my lips he shot bolt upright in bed and looked right at me, or rather through me, and all I could do was fidget under his stare. "Draco?" I just nodded and he gave me a huge grin and jumped at me. I would guess he meant to hug me but all he managed to do was fly though me. He slowly pulled his self up off the floor and looked at me with a questioning glance. _'Great! Now I am seeing things!' _I heard his mind complain.

"No Harry, I am really here. Well not really but real enough." His questioning gaze never left me, 

"How?"

"An old man I met." I sent him a mental image of the old mage.

"Why?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you, I mean I know I have talked to you from time to time in your mind but it's not the same as seeing." I looked down to the ground not daring to meet his gaze. "I was worried." I could sense he was smiling at me after I said the last part and I just had to look so I glanced up and I could tell he was refraining from trying to hug me again. "I also have some bad news." His smile faded as I relayed what happened to me though the mental link between us. "So you see Harry, I don't think I will be able to save you. I don't even know where I am let alone how to get back."

"Maybe if you told Sabastion to let me go back to Hogwarts he would let me go back?"

"I find it hard to believe that he would do that, Harry, after all he is a dark mage."

"I don't know, Draco, but he seems different, as if Dark magic is only a hobby and that family comes first. I mean he has treated me like a son the whole time he has known, err." He did not want to say it out loud but he got so close verbally that he could not stop his mind from finishing _'that I love you'._ I think at that point in time I made history. I became the only Malfoy to get a very stupid permanent grin, I don't think I will ever be able to get rid of the grin that was now plastered on my face. He just groaned at seeing the grin and fell to the bed knowing I had heard that thought.

"I love you, too" I whispered to him as I moved closer to him.

"You were not supposed to know that."

"Why? It's not a bad thing is it?"

"I don't know yet, for all I know I might wake up in the morning and you will be back to being a prick."

"I promise that for as long as you're alive I will try not to be a prick." I looked over to the door as I could hear someone coming. "Unless it's Ron I am being the prick to," I added as a knock came to the door and the old man appeared back in the room.

I waited for Harry to tell the person knocking to come in but he just looked at me, "It's your room, I am just borrowing it," he told me as he pulled the blankets over his 'black' 'silk' pajamas that had the Malfoy crest on them. Though I am sure he did not know it was the Malfoy crest or he would not be wearing them.

"Come in," I intoned. As I did so the door swung open to reveal a tall man. Just like the image in Harry's mind of the man he called my uncle.

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	17. B-1-C-16

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 16: **  
_On the Breath of the Silver Dragon_

****

-Draco Malfoy- 

"Draco?" the tall man asked as he slowly walked over to where I was standing, incorporeal as it were. I simply nodded. 

Then, "You're the one that Harry claims is my Uncle?" It was his turn to nod."Sorry to say but I will need some form or proof."

"I married your mother's squib sister so of course you have never heard of me but I do have the marriage certificate."

"I would like to see it," I said while looking down at Harry.

"Of course! Let me fetch it." With that he left the room with a flurry of robes.

"Draco, we need to hurry I don't have a lot of strength in my old age," Talon told me after waiting a few minuets for Sabastion to return.

"I have to be sure." Talon simply smiled at me then looked over to Harry who was looking at my hand.

"Draco! Your ring?" Harry asked pointing at my finger.

"I know. It was missing when I got to the strange world."

"Can't you call it?"

"I tried but I think I am too far to call it to me."

"Spyro!" Harry shouted and almost instantly there was a pop in the room and a little black imp appeared on Harry's shoulder.

"Master call?" the little thing asked curiously.

"Go do Hogwarts and fetch Draco's Trunk and make sure you bring me his ring, too! It's important Spyro! Don't fail me!"

"Oh no master I never fail, Spyro get Draco's things." With that Spyro disappeared with another pop.

"Harry you do know that Hogwarts is warded against creatures like that?"

"Oh, not against Spyro it's not!" he grinned at me.

"Oh and how is Spyro different?"

"He is made of my blood, thus he can go into and out of Hogwarts just as if he were me."

"And how did your learn this?" I asked, truly interested in what the answer might be.

"Spyro told me." He looked past me for a second then looked back at me. "He has your trunk and is looking for the ring."

"Spyro told you?" I looked dumb struck. "You not only have an evil imp but you converse with it?" That sounded like something I would do, not something Harry would do.

"I am stuck with Spyro so I thought it might be smart to know what he can do," Harry stated simply.

"But it's an imp Harry! Evil, mean, and everything I used to be to you!"

"Not to me he isn't and I have you to thank for him anyway!" There was definite anger in his voice with that.

"Oh?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes it would seem Spyro is a wedding present from your Uncle... he has the oddest notion that I am going to marry you." If Harry was not glaring at me I might have proposed at that moment, "Oh where would he get that silly thought," I smirked down at Harry who was lying in 'MY' bed.

"Oh now there is the Draco I know and love... to hate!" I think, maybe, he saw the pain in my face as I turned and left the room. As soon as I got to the hall I saw Sabastion comingtoward the room with a slip of paper in his hand.

"I found it Draco" he held up the slip of paper for me to read, for I could not hold it.

"So it seems." I looked to the door of my room. "Send him back to Hogwarts for me."

"Oh you don't want to keep him?" he asked me as he leaned against the door. "I could tie him up until you return.

"Yeah, that would go over well. He would truly hate me then." I looked back to Sabastion. "Just send him back to Hogwarts, unharmed."I could feel that I was fading away. "You make sure that Voldemort keeps away from him!" The last thing I saw was Sabastion, my uncle, nodding.

****

(Talon's House)

My eyes shot open the minute I felt myself enter my body again. Jason was still eating his dinner when I looked over at him and Talon was just opening his eyes.

"Jason, help me to my bed," Talon stated and Jason got up and moved over to help Talon as soon as he was asked and I was left in the room alone.

****

-Harry Potter-

(Back at Hogwarts)

__

Wow that was fast. I blinked as I appeared just outside the wards of Hogwarts. Spyro appeared right next to me with a trunk floating behind him.

"Take that trunk and the ring to wherever Draco Malfoy is." The little imp closed its eyes as if searching by using magic, "Draco Malfoy is many days travel even for imps. Is master sure?"

"Yes." With that the imp and the trunk disappeared.

****

-Author's Standpoint-

Harry started walking toward the castle as the light foot falls behind him started to pick up. Harry, having the feeling that someone was following him, turned sharply to see who or what. Nothing was what met his gaze. The maker of the footfalls stopped, waiting for Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, to turn back to his school. After searching the darkness a few minutes Harry turned back to Hogwarts. Just as he did he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and the world around him spun and went black.

"Did you have to hit him?" a man dressed in black robes that flowed about him like shadows asked his masked friend.

"Yes," the masked man spoke as he hefted the boy-who-lived off the cold ground.

"Here, make him drink this so he will not wake up on us!" the cold voice of the robed man commanded the masked one. The masked man gruffly took the potion from the pale hand and forced the foul liquid down the boy's throat.

"You will be rewarded for handing over our lord's enemy to him," the masked man praised the robed one.

"Yes," the robed one purred, "but for now I must return to the school. I trust you can get the boy to the Dark Lord... alive." If the masked man were not wearing a mask he would have given the robed man a withering look.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, never made it to Voldemort alive that night. No, he died in his sleep 30 minutes before the masked man made it to his Master's side, but the masked man did not know.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Voldemort gave a feral grin as he approached the Death Eater that had his 'prize' slung over his shoulder. The Death Eater dropped Harry's body at the feet of one eager Dark Lord. As Voldemort looked down at the boy his smile slowly faded, "What is this?" Voldemort asked the stunned Death Eater.

"I don't under stand master?" the Death Eater spoke, fear radiating as he started to shrink away and shake in fear of the towering Dark Lord.

"I told you to bring me Harry Potter, ALIVE!" The Dark Lord then pointed to the body at his feet, "What is this!" he asked the cowered of a Death Eater.

"It is Harry Potter master. I only..." The Death eater did not get any further for apparently if the Dark Lord couldn't take his frustration out on the 15-year-old boy-who-lived he would take it out on the man dumb enough to bring him a dead 15-year-old boy-who-lived.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Voldemort never did learn how Harry Potter died that night. I guess you should ask questions as you torture the person. Not just torture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

-Draco Malfoy-

(2 Days Later)

Draco was cutting wood for the fire out in back of the house of the old mage named Talon trying to figure out how he got into such a situation.

****

(2 days ago)

"Your uncle has asked that I take you in as an apprentice," Talon spoke, as I was on my way in to bed that night

"And if I say no?"

"Then I guess you will be trying to find your way to the nearest town... alone."

"You would throw me out?"

"I told you once that nothing is free, the only exception to that rule is if I were to take you in and train you."

"I learn more magic, and I stay here for free, and eat for free... I don't get it. What do I have to give you?" I looked into Talon's eyes searching I don't know what for, just something.

"You will be made a part of my House. Any power you obtain over the years I can use. Oh yes, and I get the honor of being called Master by you." I snorted. 

"Point the way to the nearest town and I will be on my way." My voice was cold and deadly almost daring him to challenge it. He just raised an eyebrow and looked over to Jason who shrugged so I elaborated, "I will never call ANY ONE Master!" I spat with as much venom as I could. I turned and headed for the door fully intent on leaving and never returning to this HUT!

"Just where do you think your going."

"Nothing is free and I am not willing to pay." My voice once was again calm and flat with no emotions."Therefore I sleep out side" I left the room without waiting for a reply. 

****

(Outside)

__

'Harry is dead...' the feeling is intense and I am drowning in it. It started with a great fall like falling off your broom at a great altitude, and then hitting the ground only to bounce a few times. each time with as much impact as the last, the pain never dulling. I have never felt such pain not even in the hands of my father. There was a ripping in my heart and it ached like it was ripped from my chest then stomped on. I was vaguely aware of a scream coming from somewhere close by. Could it be from my own throat? There is also this liquid dropping from my eyes, but that can't be right because I never cry, and, and Harry never dies...

****

(Present time)

I chopped another log vaguely aware of more of that strange liquid falling from my eyes. God, why do they have to leak so much! Why can't the pain just fade! The last two days I have done nothing but what the old man told me to do. I never spoke to anyone. Never objected to a task and I joined Jason in his lessons of magery. But it all seamed hollow, pointless. My life was stripped from me. I have nothing, nothing!

****

-Author's Standpoint-

Faron Sabastion sat at the head of the table looking over the other five people around the table. V, Aaron Barodos, Jaron Tharose, Calos Milstar, and Sesa Rosewood did not know why the head of the council, High Dark Lord Faron Sabastion, would call a meeting just two days after the death of one Harry Potter. They knew that the likes of Tom could not bode well for the young Dark Lord. Lord Sabastion's voice broke the silence with a deadly glint that dared interruption, "I call this meeting of the Council of Seven to order." He looked over the other five members. All of them knew what the point of the meeting was. A meeting held with only six members meant the one missing would be judged here tonight and most likely would end up dead. "We are gathered here today to talk about Tom Riddle and his place on the council." Sabastion waited to see if any of the members had any questions. When none of them spoke up he continued, "I told him point blank to NOT go after, nor to LEAVE Harry Potter alone, but young Riddle did not listen nor heed the warning. Thus I move to have him removed from the council!" Sabastion's gaze scanned the table commanding them to agree with him, and indeed not one of them disagreed and the end of this meeting sealed Tom M. Riddle's fate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lord Voldemort at the same point in time as thecouncil meeting was ending just started presiding over a Death Eater meeting. Almost all his Death Eaters were gathered: inner crucial and outer ones. Harry Potter was dead and now NOTHING was standing in his way of bringing the world to its knees before him!

"My Loyal Death Eaters!" the silky voice of Voldemort left his lips "It is NOW time to act!" Most all of the Death Eaters let cheers of joy leave their lips. "In one year's time we will be living in a Muggle-free world!" This pronouncement was followed by more shouts of joy.

The Death Eaters were too wrapped up in there sick planning to note they were being surrounded by even darker mages...Necromancers of the Necro guild, "Frozen Death," and with them were the Battle mages of the guild of "The Brotherhood."

"We will take Hogwarts first in order to take out the pesky old Muggle-lover. His precious students will fall into our hands," Voldemort spoke with a cold deadly tone.

At that point an anti-apparition field was in place. Voldemort and his followers felt the magic slide into place and started to look around them. It was too dark to see too far ahead but they could feel the presence of the darker magic around them. It crackled in the air. Death was solid. No one wearing a mask would leave here alive. So they panicked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lord Sabastion now stood at the center of the table of judgment, three of the dark lords on his left and two on his right. Sabastion was the only one of them standing; he was facing the man that was brought before him.

"Your fate is already set, Tom." Voldemort did not speak he just looked to the ground.

"You will be stripped of your power and made a Muggle," Sabastion continued. At this Voldemort looked up into Sabastion's eyes. 

"You can't! Have mercy masters!" With that his eyes swept the table looking for pity in the Dark Lords assembled. _It is pointless. They are the most ruthless men alive. After all, here I am, one of them, being made a Muggle. A Muggle of all things! It's inhuman!_ Voldemort thought

"That is not all Tom. You will be reverted to a permanent state of your five-year-old self!" Sabastion intoned as if he did not even hear Voldemort's complaints. Voldemort just stared. He knew why. As a Muggle man he was still a threat but children could be controlled. They were fragile, weak, and helpless everything Voldemort was trying to escape. "You will also be made a slave. To the Malfoy family line." Ha! Voldemort had him there!

"The Malfoy Family line is dead!" Voldemort's tone was just as cold as always.

"I merely banished the boy, I did not kill him," V answered the unasked question, 

"Lord Calos will be interrogating you before we revert you," Sabastion spoke up right after V's voice died. Voldemort's eyes fell on Calos. He knew full well what that man was capable of.

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	18. B-1-C-17

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 17: **  
_Almost Dead_

(Keep track of the days at the end of chapter 16 it was the middle of the 2nd day after Harry's death)  
(It might be important!!!)

****

-Draco Malfoy-

I am finding it hard to listen to Talon ramble on about whatever spell he is trying to teach me. I have to glance over at Jason's notes to play catch up, and if he finds out I know he will try and make me **pay** for it. I also find that I can barely bring myself to care about such things. The pain some times is so bad that I can't breathe, yet Talon expects me to pay attention? I have notslept since I felt Harry's death. I have barely spoken since his death...hell, my death. Surely I died with him because as I drift though the day I don't feel alive, just numb.

Talon had spent all day inside his house while I was out chopping wood. He told me he was making something I would need in the future. I don't have a clue what he is talking about, unless it's a coffin. When I finished chopping the wood he and Jason came out of the house both looking smug and very happy with themselves. It made me break down just at the sight of their look.

That first night, the night I felt it, my world ending that is, he forced me to tell him what was wrong. I do mean force. I would not tell him. Hell, I could not make anything more audible other then a scream or whimper. So he entered my mind and pried the knowledge from my mind. I did not hurt but I did not like the feeling of having someone other then Harry or me in my mind. I was allowed back into the house where I proceeded to stare at the walls until it was morning.

"Draco!" My eyes shot open. "You will pay attention! Or I might change my mind about letting you go back to Earth!" I shot up straight in the chair and cleared my mind and actually tried to pay attention. _I don't know why I want to go back to Earth, Harry is no longer there, but maybe he is not dead maybe it was a faulty feeling._

The rest of the **lesson** dragged on as I learned about the 'Erase spell.' By the end of class or the lesson I had to cast said spell. If I failed to cast it I had to remain and keep at studying until I got it right, and I will**never** let Jason get one up on me!

At the end of the lesson I got up the nerve to ask, "You are really going to let me go to Earth?"

"If you want to go," he told me. I was not looking up from **my** spell book making sure I have written the spell notes to his liking.

We were having our lesson outside seeing how it was a warm day and Talon liked the sun, _though it's wreaking hell on my pale completion! My hair is actually getting some gold in it and I am losing my silver. I don't think the saying a little sun will do you good applies for me-unless golden blond is better than silver blond_. Jason was running around the house playing some game or another by himself so it made it hard to hear what Talon told me but I got the gist of it. He told me he knows of a way I can help Harry but it will require him to come with me to Earth. But I would **have **to be his apprentice if he was to help me. To have Harry alive and call Talon master, or have Harry dead and call no man master.

"Yes master." I looked to my feet after saying those two words and breaking a promise I had made to myself. _Anything for Harry. _I heard a pop next to me and looked up from my feet to see Harry's Imp looking pale and about to die. _Without his master alive the imp is losing power and fast; it will die soon if it does not get a new source of power._

"Your trunk and ring, Draco Malfoy," the imp squeaked just as it fell to the ground, not moving. I moved quickly knowing that Harry would not want the imp to die. It might be an evil creature but it had never done Harry any harm and wouldn't harm anyone unless at the command of its master.

I looked up to Talon, "Can you bond it to me?"

He nodded but asked, "Are you sure? You can only have **one** familiar and imps are evil."

"I am sure Harry would want me to." Talon moved his hand over the still body of the imp and then over my eyes. I felt a click. A path between the imp and me was opened allowing the imp to use my magic reserves. It will be a while before it gets back up but at least now it will not fade. Actually I am amazed it was able to get to me with Harry dead. I could see a glint of silver clutched in the imp's claw-like hand. I quickly pried my silver ring out of his claw and put it on my finger where it belongs.

"When do we go?" Talon just looked at me like he was waiting for something. _Oh that's right _"Master."

"Now that your things have arrived," he sounded like he was expecting them, "We can go whenever you're ready."

"I am ready now...Master." I looked up into his eyes "But you told me before you did not have the strength to take me to Earth."

"That I did, and things have not changed. I don't have the strength to take you to Earth. However I do have the strength to take you and Jason and myself to the capital to see a friend of mine who in turn can get the four of us to Earth."

"But...Master, as you told me when I first got here **nothing** is **free.** How am I to pay for all these people's help?" I asked as I looked to see what Jason was doing. (I heard a crash over near the house)

"You will not be paying, I will be and that is why I insist on you being my apprentice."Jason was coming out of the house carrying something in a box and he tripped over the hem of his robes and both box and boy went to the ground (or so that is what looked like happened).

"So can we go today? Or tonight rather?" I looked to the sky seeing that it was about night and I have yet to eat. "Master," I added just in case.

"After we have our dinner little one," he smiled and glided over to help Jason get to his feet. _He moves too gracefully for a old man... maybe he and old Dumbledore are related?_

It was over dinner that the pain came back to me. I had allowed my hope that Talon could bring Harry back to me to drown the pain, but now I can't help but wonder if I would be doing the right thing by bringing Harry back. What if he doesn't want to come back to the living? What if Talon really can't bring back the dead? The pain and the questions are just too much and I find that damned liquid running down my face again and I can barely eat any of my food.

"Jason, get ready for travel. We will be leaving soon," Talon's voice invaded my sorrow-filled mind and with that simple sentence I allowed my spirits to lift if only for a little while and I managed to eat a little bit more before Talon took us to the capital to meet his friend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Trip was interesting to say the least. First, Talon brought us outside his little house and we formed a circle holding hands to close it. With Talon chanting something in a language I never even heard of and Jason humming a song he had stuck in his head all day. The whole thing just seemed odd. Then I felt the energy pick up and almost became the level of electricity and then a great feeling of moving came over me and before I could blink I as standing in a very dark room.

Talon spoke another word and the torches in the room lit to reveal a very elegantly done dungeon that had been converted into a casting chamber (a room a mage/wizard uses to create new spells and to refine old ones). "Who is your friend?"

"My father," Jason told me looking around the room. "The King," he added as if it were nothing. I just stared at him as if he had grown another head. _Jason a prince? Did I miss something?_

Before I could ask a question the doors to this room swung open to reveal a small man with a gold band around his forehead (not everyone can be tall dark and handsome). The 'king' came overand actually hugged Talon and not once did Talon bow before this man, but his 'son' Jason did. I however did not. _It's bad enough that I have to call Talon, Master; I will not bow to some king! _He just turned to look at me and the glint in his eyes said loud and clear _Off with the insolent boy's head! _So I did a quick bow. I am only human after all.

"It is good to see you again Master Talon!" the 'king' boomed. _Ah! That is why Talon did not bow!_

"Yes. I need you to cast a spell for me," Talon asked as he turned to look at me (the 'king' was still watching me like an eagle).

"What spell would that be, master?" 'king' asked turning his attention back to Talon.

"Gate, I need to get myself and my two charges to Earth," Talon finally turned his attention back to the 'king' and off me.

"That is a hard spell to cast I will need your help." 

"We will be gone for a week then I want you to send a Gate back to the same spot at exactly the same time. Jason and I will be waiting for it." Talon and the 'king' faced each other and pointed to a wall to their side and started chanting words in sync with the other. After about 10 minutes of chanting a silver door appeared in the wall."Hurry children the gate will not stay open long." And with that the three of us walked through the silver door, to Earth. Just as I walked through the door I heard a pop and a little weight on my shoulder and realized it was Spyro.

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	19. B-1-C-18

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 18:  
**_Soul for a Soul_

(Keep track of the days at the end of Chapter 17--it was the end of the 2nd day after Harry's death)   
(It might be important!!!)

****

-Draco Malfoy-

I stepped out of the silver door. Odd, I thought that I would feel like falling or flying but it was neither. It was just like stepping through a door. The cold was the first thing I noticed, followed by the enormous manor. You could probably fit ten Malfoy Manors in this one. It towered so high it broke the clouds and went on and on for as far as the eye could see in all directions.

"Sabastion Tower," intoned Talon as he strode to the door of this mammoth of a building.

"Earlier you said the four of us would go to earth but the 'king' did not come?" I asked while trying to catch up to Talon.

"The imp, young Draco, the imp." Talon did not knock or anything, he just walked right in when the doors opened by his presence alone.

Inside it was nothing short of grand. Everything was on a scale so that a giant could use it, even the doors. Most everything was of a black marble or crystal of some sort; all that was made of wood was made of an enchanted oak. Quickly a man was at the door. I could not see his face from my angle but he took Talon's cloak as Talon asked to see the 'lord of the house', then the man drifted off.

"Are you going to tell me how we are going to help Harry?" I asked, the wait killing me.

"You will just have to wait and see. Hopefully his soul has not passed." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Passed?"

"Gone to heaven or Hell."

"And if it has?"

"It will complicate things... a lot. Now no more questions little one." 

The stern look Talon gave me reminded me of something my father told me about minding my own business or to suffer the consequences. So I remained silent 'til the familiar face of Lord Sabastion showed. A boy of about 5 with bushy jet black hair was following him. I was not too concerned about Sabastion, as I had seen him before today. The boy, however, I had not. The boy was dressed in Muggle clothes and he obviously did not like it. He was also wearing a collar of some sort around his neck.

Sabastion came to a stop in front of Talon and gave the old man a nod before they embraced, as old friends. "I see you have brought my nephew with you." He frowned at me. "I am sorry Draco I was unable to stop it," he told me. I don't think he knows that I know what he is talking about.

"I want to see his body." 

He gave a small start at that but then nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"No!" Talon intervened. "Draco you will follow Faron to your room where you will stay the night."

"But!" I started to protest

"No buts! You are my apprentice and I have say in such things!"

"Come Draco, once he has made up his mind he does not change it," Lord Sabastion told me as he turned to lead me down the halls of his 'large' house, if you could call it a house.

After a while I could not stand it any more, "Who is the boy, Uncle?"

"He is yours to name," came the simple reply.

"I don't understand?"

"It is Tom Riddle, or rather, he was." 

I stopped following my uncle and just stared at the boy.

"Impossible!" I was outraged. I just knew that Voldemort was behind Harry's death, but how could he be if he was here in the body of a very innocent looking five-year-old boy? 

Sabastion, too, stopped and turned to look at me. "After I had learned of Harry Potter's death I had the council vote against him and then have him enslaved." A half smile appeared on his face.

"So he did kill Harry?" My fists were clenched at my sides and turning white with my grip. I just wanted nothing more then to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze the life out if him...while kicking and screaming a bit at him.

"Yes and stripped off his powers because of it." Sabastion glanced at the boy the same time I did and we both caught the shudder that went down the boy's spine.

"You mean Voldemort is...is a Muggle? That is all you did to him? Take his powers? **You should have killed the bloody wanker!**" I was pissed to say the least. How could they let him live after what he has done to Harry? _'You know how Draco.Tthey are all Dark Lords. They probably threw a party when they got the news of Harry's death.'_

I suddenly could not stand the presence of 'Lord Sabastion' any more and turned on my heels "If you need me, **uncle**, I will be in my room!" With that I stalked off.

"Draco, you don't know...."

"Spyro will lead me," I cut Sabastion off.

******

The night was uneventful and very boring. I could not sleep at all. I spent most of the night reading the books that were in the room, all of them were on 'Necromancy', and with talking to my new familiar about his home plain of Hell. Spyro's stories turned out to be more entertaining than the books. But they were just that, stories. Anyone that believed anything an imp said is a complete nutter. I had long since decided to ignore the boy lying in my bed. The more I even acknowledged his presence the more I wanted to drag him down into what Sabastion called his parlor for a little one on one torturing. 

__

'Help me!' it was whispered right into my mind, weak and scared. It could only be Harry. _'Save me please!'_ Pleading. Desperate.

"Spyro where is he?" I asked the imp who heard it too because of my link with him.

"Past the River of Styx in the domain mortals call Hell."

"Harry in Hell? Never!"

"That is where he is master." 

I got up from where I was sitting at my desk and grabbed my wand. I then opened my trunk, getting out my 'Silver Dragon' Robes and my other enchanted items.

"Take me to as close to the river of Styx as you can, Spyro." 

The imp muttered very venomously, "Harry is dead. Let him burn in Hell. I don't see why we have to go save him." 

My glare caused him to open his demon gate and I walked through it with him on my shoulder. After we emerged from the gate it closed behind us. 

"You going to get us killed over this boy!"

"Shut up Imp!" I walked over to the edge of the black water and in a loud clear voce spoke, "I wish to cross." After a few moments of waiting a ferryman and his ferry came into view. I thought off-handed of the old saying: 'The living can not cross the river of the dead for only the dead will pass.' As the ferry stopped by the bank close enough for me to get aboard I called out to Spyro who was hiding from the ferryman. "Spyro I need to be dead, yet not."

"Why tell me?"

"A lich or Vampire, which ever is closest to us."

"Master **wants **to find a lich or vampire?" Spyro asked his voce trembling with the idea.

"Yes."

"Spyro can feel a Vampire is closest, but why?" 

I didn't answer the little winged demon; instead I pulled out one of my rune cards. After muttering a few words the card glowed and then I glowed for about a second or two then the card vanished.

"Lead me to it."

******

After leaving the ferryman back at the river we walked about 2 hours through what could only be some hellish demon-world desert. How it could be both cold **and** hot I will never know. I could still hear Harry's pleas in my mind for they were getting desperate and to tell the truth I was, too.

The Vampire we came upon seemed to not like the area any more then me. She was cursing her luck when we came upon her. 

"I can't believe that wizard could actually cast that spell, where in hell am I anyway!"

Apparently she did not know I was here as I listened to her curse when I spoke up, "You, milady, are in Hell! That is where."

"Hell you say? Then what are you doing here, mortal?" she asked me as she finally looked in my direction.

"Trying to find a way to cross the River of Styx." I started to walk closer to her. "Actually you can help me with that milady." 

She was rooting though my mind. I could feel her do so, and again I did not like it! _'Learning anything new?' _I thought to her and she just looked me in the eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve for a mortal," she smiled at me. "I like that in my prey."

"Oh, so I am prey now?"

All of a sudden she was behind me with her lips to my ear. "Oh yes little one. All mortals are prey," she whispered.

"What if I could get you home?" I whispered in return.

"What is in it for you?" her breath moved down my neck, trying to get a reaction out of me but failing.

"You were in my mind you **know** what I want," my voce was still calm even though this woman was now groping me.

"You are no fun, boy," she frowned to the back of my neck.

"Well, will you, or not?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"How can I trust you will uphold your part of the bargain?"

"You can't, but the small hope I offer is better then being stuck in Hell, is it not?"

She did not answer me; instead I felt a pain in my neck that quickly gave way to an odd sort of sensation. It no longer hurt actually it felt rather good even though I was starting to get light-headed and feeling weak in the knees. My mouth became dry and my vision started to blur. I remember something wet being placed to my lips and it was liquid and I drank from it for the longest time 'til I passed out from the pain that was starting to take my body.

******

__

I can't believe that I am spying on him again! Why can't we just be together? "It's because you're too stuck up to apologize to Harry and his friends and take a chance on being nice to them." The thought stabbed at me and I shuddered at the thought of being nice. Instead, I was spying on the little tart again and for unknown reasons, he was wearing only his boxers. I watched as he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, wondering why he was going there dressed the way he was. "Why is he going there at all?" I asked myself quietly. Silent and curious, I crept along behind him, admiring him from a distance. Suddenly, a robed figure pounced from the cover of the darkened brush and lunged at Harry, knocking him to the ground. Tossing away rationality and acting instinctively, I drew my magic reserves and started casting lethal spells at the robed man. As I approached the lifeless body of my victim it was Harry Potter, my love.

"No!" I screamed in pain "No!" 'I killed the only thing that means anything to me, the reason I live, the reason I breathe! I can't live with Harry!' I fell to my knees crying tears of blood into my hands and they did not stop and the pain only deepened.

I was vaguely aware of being moved but it did not matter. I killed Harry. My Harry. I killed him. He is dead.

__

I slowly got to my feet. Looking down at the body of my dead love, tears still falling from my eyes. "Wake up," I whispered pleadingly to him begging him to be faking, praying I am wrong. I felt cold metal on my finger and looked down to see the silver band on my finger. I brought it up to my lips and kissed the ring. As I did so my mind cleared and the illusion faded.

Standing before me was the woman vampire looking at me with wide eyes. "The embrace?" I asked. She just nodded. "You are a sick woman. Out of all the things I could have seen why this?"

"Because this is what will come to pass," she whispered to me.

"Never," I spoke my words soft and kind but firm.

******

At that moment my eyes shot open.My silver eyes flushed with a red cloud. 

"You need to rest for the embrace to take hold the quickest," she told me as she moved around to face me.

"So I can be subject to your twisted dreams? No, I don't have time to rest I must go." I started to get to my feet when she firmly grasped my shoulders.

"You, fledgling, will do as your mistress commands and sleep." Her eyes went wide as she found her command had no effect on me. "How?"

"Control rune," I whispered as I shoved her hands away from me.

"How dare you!" her look was becoming predatory and she started to prepare herself for a fight. 

I just smiled as she started to run forward. As she ran for me I converted myself into ectoplasm (ghost form).

I don't know why or how but it seemed a natural instinct as I became insubstantial and ghostlike. In the end the only thing that remained was a wispy outline of my former self. She literally flew through me. As I turned around she was picking herself up off the ground looking at me in a daze. Just then an idea came to me and I put my hand inside her chest and concentrated on becoming corporal again. As I began to become solid she screamed in pain as my hand and arm forced a wound to appear in her chest as my hand closed around her heart crushing it. Her screams were starting to fade as she fought to stay upright and conscious. I slowly pulled my hand, dripping in her blood, out of her, and she fell limp at my feet.

I remembered my DADA classes that the only way to be truly sure a vampire is destroyed is to turn the body into ash. So pulling my wand from my robes I whispered 'Incendio' and the body burst into flames. I just watched as the fire died leaving only ashes in its wake.

"Master?" Spyro asked unsure weather it was really me or not.

"Shut up you damn flying **rat**!" the comment was out of my mouth before I could silence it. _'I am going to have to learn how to control this new temper of mine.' _"Let's go back to the River of Styx now that I can cross." I was feeling weak and sleepy. Maybe I should have done as she asked and slept, but, no, Harry needs me. I have not time for rest, not yet anyway.

******

I had to call the ferryman back over when we arrived at the river, Spyro sitting on my shoulder. As I boarded the ferry, the ferryman_, 'a skeleton of his former self' _I laugh in my mind and a smile graces what I have left for lips, held his hand up expecting payment. After placing a Copper coin in his hand he began guiding me to the other side, I left Spyro over there for he is still living and can not cross. Well he can but he would be dead by the time he gets to the other side. 

The other side of the river was not a desert like the side I just came from. This side was more like a cavern, completely stone. The heat was stifling though; it is a feeling that is easier for the undead to ignore. I would hear a scream every now and then as I followed the path that my ring led me on. I could sense I was getting closer to Harry but I could also sense I was getting closer to something evil and powerful and definitely **not** friendly.

I came to a door carved into the side of a mountain pass that I was traveling down. On the other side of the door is the direction that Harry was in, or so that is what I felt. The door however was warded with 13 magical wards. I began casting the 'Erase' spell Talon had made sure I learned. I was only able to erase 3 of the 13 before my magic reserves were depleted. I would have to rest or sleep for a good 8 hours before trying again. It did not help that I was only strong enough to cast the spell 5 times before I am depleted. I sat down in front of the door, almost tempted to open it without removing the other 10 wards. However I know my limits and you don't take chances in Hell.

After waiting 8 hours I stood back up and attempted to remove at least five more of the wards, if I can cast the spell perfectly each time. But no such luck. I was only able to drop another three of the ten leaving seven wards still in place on the door as I sat down again. The third go at the door was the worst yet--only one of the remaining seven fell to my power making me think I would **never **get it. This only heightened my respect for ward breakers as I sat for the third time. My fourth attempt went about like my first, dropping three more of the six wards remaining leaving me with only three left. _'If the pattern holds I will be able to enter the damned room in about 8 hours.' _I thought bitterly to myself. On the fifth attempt I only managed two out of the three but I was able to cast the spell six times instead of five which meant that I was getting better with that spell and I only had one ward left. On my sixth attempt and second casting of the spell the ward vanished and I nearly jumped for joy! Nearly 48 hours spent on trying to get into **one** damned door! _'Wait two days? I am so sorry Harry!' _I opened the door and rushed into the room.

Inside the room was a maze that took me another three hours to figure out. The closer to the center of the maze I got the louder the screaming became. So much so, that I had to cast the silencing charm around me to keep myself from going deaf. But Harry's voce in my mind did not fade and his cries for help became even more desperate as time went on.

As I got to the center of the maze I had finally calmed my one 'dark' mind enough that my eyes had lost their red glint and were back to the silver gray that I am used to. However, I was becoming more and more aware of a thrust that was creeping into the back of my mind. The thing I saw standing in the center of the maze made me forget the thrust at least for the moment. It looked to be a young Dragon not real big, but still, at 10-feet-tall it was big enough to kill me if I was not careful. The disturbing fact was that the dragon was only bone. I started backing away from the dragon the moment I saw it and I hoped with all my heart that it had not seen me. _'Calm down Draco! Surely if Harry can take on a dragon and live to tell the tale, then so can you.' _Even encouraging myself I still had a bad feeling about this.

I saw my target. I could sense Harry just on the other side of a silver porthole in the center of the room with the dragon pacing back and forth in front of it. Just then I felt a pull in the back of my mind just like when I had turned all ghost-like. I decided rather quickly that a **bone** dragon could probably hurt even a ghost. Things just did not add up though. I was missing something, but what? I thought about this a while from the safety of hiding around the corner out of the dragon's view. That is when it came to me. The pull in the back of my mind was not the same as the one for the ghost form. Maybe it was another power that could help me pass the dragon?

I chanced a glance at the porthole and cleared everything from my mind but that pull and my desire to be in front of the porthole. After a while of concentration I felt something in the air around me give way as a silver porthole opened in front of me at the same time as another one was opening in front of the other porthole, so close were they you could not see between them. "Dimensional Door..." I whispered as my face made its way into a grin.

Stepping through the porthole was an odd experience nothing like the other silver door that had brought me back to earth. This one was much more violent and when I stepped out I could only think how much I just wanted the room to stop spinning and for the floor to make up its mind on an angle. After the floor evened out and the room stopped spinning, the desire to make a rather untidy mess on the floor with my last meal was still ever so present but I forged on. Harry pleas in my head were more important then whether I spewed or not.

After pulling myself together I looked around the dim lit room to find the only thing occupying the room, (and it was not Harry to my displeasure!) was a pedestal in the center of the room. I slowly approached it not knowing what to expect from the ruby that lay on the black velvet on top of the pedestal. The red glow of the ruby could not make it good though. Looking down at the gemstone I could see Harry trapped inside it. Fire was lapping at his form while a whip made angry marks on his body. The image was sickening and nearly made me lose the last of my control over my already queasy stomach. I quickly picked up the gem and darted back out the way I came.

I noted after picking up the gem that my mind quieted as the gemstone changed colors from red to white. I did not falter in step though as I stepped out of the porthole that I made, and continued though the maze with dizziness and all. I did not stop 'til I made it to the door that I had removed all the wards on. There standing at the door was a 'Raveler' (an eater of souls). The wards on the door were likely to have been put up to keep creatures like it out.

"Step aside!" I hissed at it. 

*You have something I want. I will let you pass after you give it to me. * It was talking to me through my mind but that did not phase me in the least. 

"What is it, pray tell, that I have that you want?" 

*The soul of Harry Potter. * The Potter part was drug out in the way that my father sometimes spoke the name. 

"Lucius?" 

*Yes Draco it is I, your father. * 

My voce got a deadly edge to it, "You have some nerve showing your face around me old man!"

*You can't kill me Draco I am already dead thanks to you. * He almost sounded hurt.

I just glared at him as I pulled the part of my mind forward and opened a Dimensional Door behind him and in front of me. I left him in my dust using my new vampire strength to outpace him to the river. If I could make it across the river I would never have to see him again.

I pulled the copper coin from my pocket and gave it to the ferryman just as my father came into view, but it was too late for him. By the time he got down to the lake side I was already halfway across.

On the other side of the river I found Spyro waiting for me, or rather hiding from everything. "Take me back to Sabastion Tower now Spyro."

"Get what you came for then, Master?"

"Yes..." a small smile played across my face.

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	20. B-1-C-19

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 19:**   
What have I done?

__

"Our lives dictate our actions. If we live good lives our actions are reasonably good but if we live bad lives then our actions are as thus."

"The question all men strive to answer 'what is the meaning of life' can be summed up in two words 'to live'"

-Forloyn Winter

****

-Draco Malfoy-

It must be daylight here for when I stepped foot through the porthole I could feel my reserves drain from me. It felt like someone punched me and it left me weak and stunned. I was fighting to stay upright as I moved over to my desk, set down my wand, and then fell into the chair. I could hear my uncle coming followed by my "master." 

__

'How long have I been gone?' I knew that it was days, or at least for me it was, but to be honest I did not know how much time passed here. Days, weeks, or months could have flown by before I even had time to turn in Hell.

My uncle was the first into the room as the door flew open and slammed into the wall. He quickly came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I did not have the strength to fight him off and a little part of me, very little, wanted the affection. The whole time my master still stood at the door making a clicking sound with his tongue and shaking his head. 

__

'I think I am in trouble now' was the last thought in my head before I passed out into the sweet darkness.

******

__

"Harry!" I walked farther into the house that I shared with my lover and the only person who defines my life. _"I am home!"_

"I am in here Draco!" his sweet song like voce coming from the kitchen.

'How sweet he is fixing me, us, something to eat after a long days work.' I walked into the kitchen to see a nude Harry Potter cooking one of my favorite meals.

__

I don't question the fact that we are living in a house that I have never seen yet I seem to know my way around. I don't question the fact that I am "working" for a living. I don't question the fact that we are lovers. I don't even seem to question the fact he is nude. Because none of it matters for the simple reason, I am with him now and he is safe, no longer in pain in fact he looks almost ... happy.

I can't take just looking at him anymore and I move over to him trapping him between the icebox and me. 

"Oh no Draco not THIS time," he sings sweetly to me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. 

He uses his size against me and maneuvers me around, trapping me where I once held him. His lips assault mine. They attach themselves to mine and his tongue starts probing my mouth in search of mine. His hands work their way down my sides as mine wrap around his neck trying to bring him even closer to me.

Then I am suddenly retched back into reality!

******

I woke in my room at Sabastion tower. I noticed instantly that the gem that holds Harry's soul was missing. I quickly pulled myself out of bed and stretched my area out in search of it. My powers had returned as I slept. I felt as if I could summon the gem to me, not just locate it. However, I was not about to attempt wandless magic-it would leave me drained for the rest of the day. There was something wrong! Even though I had located the gem, it was hollow, empty. Harry had vacated. 

Quickly not missing a beat, I started searching for his soul leaving the gem where it rested. My mind came to rest on a boy in a bed. It was Harry, his heart beating and his lungs working. I quickly moved for that part of the tower, ignoring walls and doors and floors, floating though them in my new ghost-like form as if they where not even there. I don't know where Faron or my "master" were but they were not in the room with Harry and not within range of my hearing.

I stopped just inside of the room forgetting to breathe, as if not breathing does a Vampire any harm. I could not take my eyes off the bed where I could see the sheets where Harry's chest rose and fell in an even steady rhythm. I could hear no better then hear. I could taste his heartbeat, even calm. I skirted around the room staying close to the wall. Time seemed to slow. My eyes never left the rise and fall of the sheet as I absentmindedly licked my upper lip. 

I could not keep from thinking that this was wrong that I should not be here. Harry will never want me, now, not after what I have done, become. I could taste it in my mouth as it went dry I could feel it in the tightening of my chest but you could not see it. Vampires don't cry! Vampires CAN'T cry for we can't make tears, but my mouth was dry and my chest hurt and my legs were still weak. 

__

'Vampires can't cry-my ass! Just because you can't see it happening does not mean it does not happen!' The thought came to me as I fell into the corner furthest from the bed. _'Oh my God what have I done? I have lost you forever now.' _I drew myself as far into the corner as I could possibly go. _'I am not sorry for what I have done Harry. I would do it again if I needed to. All I ask is that some day you will forgive me for what I did.' _

I looked away from the bed. I could not bear it any longer. I wanted him so bad but I could never have him Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have been a hard sell, but Harry Potter the champion of light and Draco Malfoy child of darkness? Ha! Impossible! 

"Forgive me for becoming this monster, love," I whispered into the night.

******

I spent the rest of that night in my room working on a new Idiom for I knew I had to go back to Hogwarts and that meant classes that are normally in the day. I had to find a way to be able to walk in daylight without turning into an unsightly pile of ash. I had yet to see Faron or my master but I assumed that they were sleeping while it was night, like normal. I did however see the boy they named to be my slave, though I refuse to call him Tom Riddle. Even more so, I refuse to acknowledge even his existence. He is nothing more then an annoyance. _'That at the moment is a convenient source of blood.' _An evil grin comes to my face. At that thought, the boy shivers in fear. _'Good! Now he knows how it feels!' _

The Idiom I am making I shall call tear. It is a ring to fit on my pointer finger on my right hand. It is made of a black metal that I had left over in my "kit" with which I use to make things. I have spent the last 4 hours putting all the small details of the blood rune onto the underside of the ring so no one could see it. That should keep my thirst at bay. The rune will feed off my energy turning it in turn into blood and putting the blood into my system. A never-ending river of blood as long as I keep my reserves up. The next set of details I worked on was not for a rune but a ward. The ward of cloaking will put a sheath around me to keep the sun out. I then placed a change rune on the ward to make the normally solid black sheath transparent. The ring would be done then, but I still had the problem of the day stealing my energy. To be honest, I did not have a clue how to go about fixing that. Unless I were able to meld with a human and when the day breaks, to use that person's reserves to function off instead of mine, but whom?

I must have been so wrapped up in my work I did not see nor hear the door open nor did I notice that my thoughts where being read. I did not hear the footsteps approach. As a result, I nearly jumped out of my skin when he whispered into my ear just loud enough to be heard, "Me! Silly!"

"Harry! What are you doing up in the middle of the night!" I whispered rather loudly back. Still a little jumpy from him getting the drop on me so to speak I placed the ring on the intended finger after a few shaky attempts.

"It is not the middle of the night as a matter of fact it is almost dawn!" he whispered and looked over to my window. 

I followed his gaze to the window to find that dawn was truly on its way. If I wanted to wake up in a good mood I had best move to the bed so I did just that.

"Will you be awake when night comes?"

"I was thinking of waiting up for you, yes, we have a lot to talk about," Harry smiled at me as I closed my eyes as I felt my energy leave me.

******

****

-Harry Potter-

I knew he was gone to the day when his breathing not only slowed but also stopped all together. I don't know why he did it. Yet I knew that I would have probably done the same thing if I knew it could be done, that is. 

I started undressing Draco getting him ready for bed even if he doesn't really sleep that is no reason for him to lay in bed fully dressed! The whole time I was undressing him I could not help but think how lucky I was to have someone willing to give up his life for me. I didn't know what it must be like for him now, but I knew I could never leave him not after what he has done for me.

"I forgive you, love." I kissed him on his forehead as I covered him. "Together we will beat this and either you will be human again or at least live like one." With that, I left him to go in search for breakfast.

Most of the day was uneventful that is until noon when the old man Talon, who from Draco's mind is his master, found me in Draco's room looking though his spell book. Draco left it on the desk and I figured it was fair game and I was sick of him having the upper hand all the time!

"You know it is considered bad form and very rude to read a mage's spell book without his permission or at least his knowing about it." He walked over to me, took the book out of my hands and set it back down on the desk. "Besides it is written in a code only the owner of the book can read, it's magic so not even I, his master, can read it." 

__

'Ah that explains it!' For the last few hours I was trying to read what I thought was a very bad version of Latin but with no success. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Talon asked. As he waved his left hand over my eyes, I could feel a controlled amount of power.

"I am feeling fine considering I was dead," I smiled up at him.

"You should be resting!"

After he said that, I eyed Draco's bed. "I told him I would stay up and talk with him."

"Fine, fine, sleep NOW and stay awake all night but you WILL sleep! Now go to your room get ready for bed I will be there shortly to make sure that you did as I told you!" He was stern as he spun on his heels and left.

I did not intend to sleep in any other than room this one. I got undressed and got into the bed with Draco, my body heat quickly warming him up. With Draco close to me, I fell into a restful dreamless sleep.

******

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	21. B-1-I-1

**Book 1:**  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Interlude: **  
Ostentatious Celebration

__

(We who hold power will know when the day comes. For we who hold power will feel him fall. For we who hold power will tale the rest. He-who-must-not-be-named has fallen!)

****

(No View point)

"Hermion hurry up we will be late for breakfast!"

"I'm coming Ron, just wait a second will you!" Classes had been called off that day and Ron was anxious to get to breakfast to learn the reason why, and he has not eaten in almost 5 hours. Hermion came slowly down the stares from the 5th year girl dorms reading a book and not even paying much attention to Ron's glaring at her in impatience.

"We might miss it if you keep moving like that!"

"Honestly Ron if you in such a hurry you can go on ahead of me I will be there in just a few minuets I have to finish this chapter." Not even looking up she told her best friend. Ron looked doubtful but went ahead of her anyway and in what could be described as a cross between running and walking very fast made it to the dinning hall in record time. It was a good thing to because as I just was sitting down in his seat the headmaster was standing from his.

"Students, Teachers, house elves, and guests!" This was true none of the students knew why but there where a few 'strangers' in the dinner hall. "I have good new that I am sure you will all enjoy!" His voce clear and strong so that all could hear him and his slight look over to the Slytherin table clearly said that they would just have to take whatever he was going to say in stride. "It was confirmed today that the bodies of all the known and some unknown death eaters where found yesterday night just outside a abandoned manor." He paused to let the students gasp and whisper among them selves why a good portion of the Slytherin just got up and left the dinning hall, the headmaster made no move to stop them but Snap to got up and left the dinning hall as well. "It is also confirmed that though the Dark Lords body was not amidst his followers that he HAS lost ALL his power and is no longer a threat to the community at this time!" The twinkle in the headmaster's eye told the students this was not a joke that even Dumbledore thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had fallen. "To celebrate this day there will be a feast and a dance that will be held a midnight so everyone get plenty for rest!" with that said the headmaster took his seat and Ron just sat shocked.

__

'And to think I almost missed that announcement wait a minute where is Hermion?' Ron thought probably ten minutes latter.

"On the other side of the castle."

Hermion was reading her book, which just so happened to be Draco's notebook of instructions he left her in case he was unable to finish the "Deem Weaver". Hermion was also walking a hall she had gotten to know fairly well in the last few days she had been working on the project. She did not do it because she liked Draco and she really did not do it to help Harry though that is a plus. She is doing it for two reasons to prove she can do anything Draco can do and because it is the only thing in the school that is a challenge to her.

__

'I will show Malfoy! I will have that damned gantlet done before he gets back wherever he is... I hope Harry is safe.' Hermion thought as she entered the work area _'breakfast will just have to wait'_

Preves Chapter

Next Chapter

Review


	22. B-1-C-20

****

Book 1:  
_The Tale of Two Rings_  
**Chapter 20:**   
Home bound

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

I had just spent a good 6-hours of my life learning a new 'useless' spell. I mean, come on, how many useless spells can there be in this world? I am beginning to think wizards make useless spells just so they have something to teach! This spell is a form of invisibility. The neat thing about it is I can talk, move, pick things up and set things down. I can even open doors, but the moment I touch someone I become visible again. I mean, come on! What good could that possibly do me? I mean, yeah, sure it will help for the times I forget my invisibility cloak but that is rare to say the least! But it is no use arguing with Talon, If he is to teach me something it might as well be magic.

I am walking back to my room in Talon's cottage feeling very sleepy and tired like someone has taken all the strength from my body. But I have finished my lesson and can rest now.

My eyes shot open. _But I just went to bed in Talon's cottage? No! I remember now. I went to bed or rather fell into bed and Harry promised to stay awake and talk with me come nightfall. What is this extra weight on me?_

I slowly turned my head to see Harry lying almost on top of me...naked.

******

****

Flash Back

******

****

-Harry Potter-

I woke up with my head resting on Draco's chest. Some time during the day he started breathing again and his heart started. I know it is probably just wishful thinking that he could be healed already, but I will not argue with it. He was mumbling in his sleep. Nothing that I could understand, mind you it was both too quiet and not whole words. But his voce was soothing to me and not to mention a bit erotic. I was starting to get horny listening to him. _'This can't be good. You can't be so hung up on him that you will pop a boner by just listening to him talk in his sleep!' _I gently, not to disturb Draco, slid out of my boxers to take 'care' of the problem.

****

******

End Flash Back

******

-Draco Malfoy-

"Harry," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes love?" he yawned.

"Where are my clothes?"

"On the floor." He is still asleep I can tell by the tone of his voce.

"With your underwear?" my voce was amused almost giddy and I achieved the response I was looking for. 

His eyes shot open and he turned four shades of red then started stuttering. 

"I don't mind," I whispered into his ear as my hand made its way up his leg slowly, lightly brushing my fingers against his skin. Harry gasped as my hand closed in on his cock that was quickly becoming enlarged. 

"You like this?" I whispered. 

Harry just nods. As I wrapped my hand around Harry's swollen member and started stroking in a slow gentle rhythm, Harry started moaning and begging for me to speed up but I kept the rhythm slow, torturing him with pleasure. Even though I keep it slow it still did not take long for Harry to cum moaning my name. I brought my hand up to my lips with Harry's seed still on it and licked my hand clean as Harry's breathing slowly started to return to normal.

"Your turn." 

He stated as he started kissing his way down my chest. The only thing I could think at the time was _'I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming.' _And then as those perfect lips wrapped around my painfully swollen cock it changed to. _'I never want the dream to end. I never want the dream to end. I never want the dream to end!' _My hand went to Harry's head instinctively as I started moaning faster...

"Oh god! Faster!" and unlike me he did go faster till I could hold out no longer and literally exploded into Harry's hot mouth.

After I recovered I wrapped my arms around Harry, "We need to talk. I don't want to but we have to."

"I know," was his only answer as he tried to snuggle closer.

"Do you know what I have become?"

He nodded. 

"How?"

"Even muggles have a vague idea of what a Vampire is."

"I can't go back to Hogwarts with you." I said softly.

"Why not?"

"Harry I am a Vampire. Dumbledore will not let me into his school with all the children! That and classes are during the day! I can't even be awake during the day! Not to mention the sun will kill me!"

"Dumbledore let a werewolf go to school there, and you said something last night about there being a way around the sun thing." 

Gryffindor as always I sighed. "Harry I would have to latch onto a life source or living soul to walk the day. I can't think of anyone willing to let me do that." I looked deep into his eyes. "The werewolf did not have my reputation at the school."

"We could try and I would let you."

"Well I won't let you so there and as for trying, what if Dumbledore would see it fit to destroy the foul being in front of him?"

"He wouldn't!"

"Why?"

"He just wouldn't!"

"Fine. There is still the sun problem."

"Why won't you let me let you use my soul?"

"It would leave you weak. You're too much at risk to be weak during the day."

"It is my life and I say that I would rather have you with me during the day then to have all the energy in the world!"

"You would probably not have enough energy to play Quidditch." What can I say I was getting desperate to discourage him.

"I don't care! And I have probably missed so much that they have replaced my spot on the team already anyway." 

Damn! I was sure I had him there! He was not done he had that determined look in his eyes he was going to win or die trying. 

"Draco, if you don't come back to Hogwarts with me I am not going back either."

"Harry..." There was no point. It's that damned Gryffindor background of his.

"Will it hurt?" he asked a little hope in his eyes. 

I thought about lying to him _'Yes Harry it will hurt it will hurt so much you will wish to be dead! Do you still want to go though with it?' _But I couldn't it was the way he was looking at me. Like he could finally do something to pay me back, for what I don't have a clue, but if I outright told him no or lied to him I would not be able to live with myself.

"No Harry it won't hurt but that doesn't mean I want to do it."

"If you do it then I will not make you tell Dumbledore about you being a vampire and we can keep it a secret just between us." He smiled at me.

"All right" I _hate_ giving in. 

*******

Harry was playing with his clock in the chair next to mine in front of Dumbledore's desk. The man whose office we are currently in is absent, but then it is still fairly late at night. I looked at my watch and found that it was only 11:30 at night, half an hour and it would be midnight. 

"Where is that bloody fool." I whispered to myself. Then I felt him. The moment I say it everything about him radiates 'good' and I had a bad feeling that as soon as he saw me he would know, then I would be dead.

I started to get tense and Harry could sense it but he did not know why. His hand stopped playing with his clock and came to rest on my hand that was trying to strangle the arm of the chair. He slowly traced circles on my hand and it had a soothing effect like no other.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked right over to his chair. I knew he knew we were here I could feel it in the air. I could feel his power probe me and I stopped it, hiding all I could from him. He smiled over at Harry the twinkle in his eyes at full force. 

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy." I knew he did not like me.

"Headmaster." Harry said, as I remained silent.

"I am glad you're back, but I would like to know all that happened while you were gone." 

He then shot me a dark look like blaming it all on me.

"I really don't know what all happened Headmaster, all I do know is if it was not for Draco I would be dead now!" 

Harry's grip on my hand got tighter as I remembered he was still holding my hand. The Headmaster too must have just noticed because his gaze was centered on are hands.

"I see. Then, maybe you, Draco, could tell me what happened?" 

__

'Oh I see! Now you're my friend! Before I was just Mr. Malfoy.' 

Harry's grip got even tighter.

"Draco, behave," Harry stated and the headmaster looked amused indeed.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," I spoke, trying to keep my anger out of my voce, and doing a fairly good job at it too, even if I do say so myself. "Headmaster," I added as an after thought. 

Harry was glaring at me and the headmaster did not look too pleased at all. I did not really care. I could live with the headmaster's suspicions. As long as he did not find out the truth he would not act. But Harry and his glare, now that I can't live with. 

"I found out Harry was abducted by my father. I went to get him back and he was sent to my uncle's where I then found him and sent him back to Hogwarts. On route, he was abducted by Voldemort. Voldemort is no more and Harry Potter is sitting next to me." I ended my glare at the headmaster stating he was not going to get any elaboration.

"You killed Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"No I did not kill him nor is he dead." I stated "But he is no more. The man you knew as Voldemort is no longer around."

"Do you have proof?" he asked raising a eye brow and I vaguely wondered how he would react if I had Tom Riddle walk into the room, Harry giggled at that thought at the headmaster looked over at him.

"One moment Headmaster and I will get your proof. I trust Harry will be safe alone with you?" Before he could answer I spoke up again. "I don't think I will take any chances." 

About five minutes later of the headmaster looking at me in annoyance for my comment there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in Seamus, Granger." 

Seamus opened the door and walked over to my side. Granger came in right after him and moved over to Harry's side but handed me something wrapped in a towel I could see she was bubbling over with pride. I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"I can trust it will work?" 

She looked insulted and ready to slap me but Harry broke out in fits of laughter and then she was completely thrown into confusion. 

"He was joking with you Hermione, to see how you would react."

"You know having you in my head might not be such a good idea," I said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know that has little effect after what you did to me earlier." 

I think I went four shades of red and then just turned on my heel and left, leaving Harry with Granger and Seamus.

******

I dread to think of what those four were up to while I went to get Tom. Currently, I am dragging the boy by his ear down the halls of Hogwarts and he is doing his best to keep up with me but being smaller then I am he is not doing a very good job.

"You are not to talk to anyone other then me and Harry." I shot the boy a glance, "You are to not tell the Headmaster anything that has happened. If he asks you any questions you will tell him I forbade you to speak on the topic." 

I waited for his response.

"Yes _Master_," he whispered, the word 'master' spat out like a cuss word.

"You know I could forget to feed you..."

I opened to door to the headmaster's office. I had five minutes till midnight and I rather this all be over before then though I had a feeling the headmaster had other ideas.

"Ouch why do you have to walk so fast! Don't you know my legs are not that long!" the boy cried out in protest as I guided him in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Look familiar, Dumbledore?" I asked as I took a seat.

Dumbledore just sat behind his desk staring at the boy in front of him. I was sure the headmaster was trying to find a way to explain this.

After about a minute or two his eyes settled back on me. "Explain."

"He is a Muggle child. He no longer is a threat. He is also my servant." I stopped there and said no more.

The headmaster did not ask any more questions, guessing that I would not answer them even if he did. Tom had gone to glaring at Harry Potter instead of Dumbledore, figuring it would be easier to intimidate Harry than the old headmaster.

"Harry, Draco, there is a party in the Great Hall if you would like to go. Draco you don't mind if I talk with Tom?" 

Harry got up and left the room and I followed stopping at the door to answer the headmaster's question.

"Waste your time all you want Headmaster, he has been instructed not to speak on anything I don't want him to so you're not likely to get answers in any legal way." 

With that I left the room and met Harry in the hall. "Harry go to the Hall and enjoy yourself. There are a few things I need to take care of. I will be there soon." I smiled at him. 

He just glared at me, "You think I am that easy to get rid of?"

"Well I have to talk with Talon if you really want to come..."

"No that's fine I don't need to go. Stop looking all smug I just can't stand that git!" with that Harry spun on his heel and headed for the Great Hall.

******

I found an empty classroom and pulled out the Gemstone I was instructed to use to contact Talon. I am not sure how it works but as I pulled it out an ethereal form of Talon appeared in the room. 

"Master" I gave him a short nod.

"Draco, I will be teaching your lessons though this Gemstone so keep it close at hand and don't lose it. Should you lose it you would have to come back to MY world for training." 

He gave me his best 'don't-test-me' glare and I knew he was not joking and I don't think he would let me take Harry with me if I were to have to go.

"At what time will the lessons be?"

"Weekends starting at 8am lasting till 8pm." 

I was outraged, "What about meals!"

"You don't eat."

"What about rest!"

"You don't sleep."

"What about my free time!"

"Highly over-rated."

"What about Harry!"

"Bring him with you. I suppose he could do with the lessons just as much as you."

"Yes but HE needs food, rest, and play even if you think I don't!"

"He can leave for food or bring it with him, he can sleep through the lessons like the rest of his classes." He smirked at me. "And I imagine the play can wait till you're both alone anyway." 

What a sick old man!

"He does not like you."

"I don't care what he likes. You will be here for lessons every weekend Saturday and Sunday or I will drag you back here and that is final!" 

I bit back a retort that could only serve to get me in even more trouble, "Yes sir." 

With that he faded from view while I wondered if killing him would get me into any real trouble.

Alone now with nothing pressing for me to do I took out the "dream weaver" that had been wrapped in the towel to examine and make sure that Granger did not completely mess it up. To my surprise it was in perfect condition and everything appeared to be in place. The only way to be sure was to test it. That would have to wait for later, right now Harry is waiting at a party for me. The Dream Weaver vanished from sight (me having returned it to Malfoy Manor till I summon it back to me again).

******

****

(Time passes)

Life moves in shadows and shades of gray. Sometimes I want it all to end but those times are rare and getting more so as time goes by. I only really want one thing, and I have that.

I thought my life was over when I became a vampire but Harry shared his soul and I live again as both vampire and human. I thought he could not love me because of the change but he has proven me wrong. I thought he would leave me for someone kinder and nicer, but he seems to like my dark side, craves it even. I don't know what he sees in me but I am glad that he has not left me, for he has become my life. Without him I would not have the strength to draw breath.

Christmas is approaching and I am thinking of a gift, but what do you give someone who has everything? I finally decided on me so on Christmas morning before Harry woke up I got up and put a bow around my neck with a tag on it and sat at the foot of his bed with the rest of his presents. I was nervous, yes. But there was one thing I was not and that was embarrassed. I don't care who knows of how much I love him. I would scream it from the roof of the castle if I thought it would not embarrass him. But it would so I won't.

Seamus was the first to wake. He just got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom passing me completely. I don't even think he saw me. Then it was Longbottom; he just got up and grinned at me as he headed down to the commons. Then was Ron. He got up and looked at his presents. When he finally decided to wake Harry up so they could open their presents at the same time, his eyes fell on me. I expected him to be angry—he never likes anything I do—but that is not what I got. 

He took one hard look at me and fell off his bed in fits of laughter. I could not figure out what was going on. But he finally got the will power to point and he was pointing at the foot of my bed so I curiously looked over and I saw Harry asleep at the foot of MY bed with a bow sticking out of his messy hair... great minds think alike. 

I too started laughing and this in turn woke up Harry and he groggily looked over to find out what all the commotion was about. When his eyes fell on me he too started laughing. Leave it to Ron to turn my nervousness into laughter and leave it to Harry to steal my idea for a present.

Oh well! I love him too much to care.

**__**

-End Book One-


	23. SS: Broken

****

Broken

Short Story

-Harry Potter-

He is broken, shattered. I wish I could help him but I know I can't. He is here every morning before dawn. Preparing for the sunrise before the students are even out of bed. He wears nothing other then his boxers standing on the Quidditch pitch. Waiting for the sun to show. He will wait till the very last second before drawing on my power to gain his immunity. Why he does it I do not know, but every morning it's the same thing.

I know he goes though a lot of pain when the sun does finally come up. After a few seconds I can see a faint smoke come off his body as the sun burns him, but still he does not grasp for my power. No, he stands there fighting it like a duel he must win. 

When he is finally about to pass out from lack of energy and pain I feel him reach for my power and I give it to him and let him feed greedily from the energy. He has lost his personal duel with the dawn.

I sometimes wish he would tell me why he does it, but I don't ask because I can sense that he feels he has failed. Not him but me. He feels that every time he taps my power he feels as if he is a burden to me. I just know it but yet do I? I wish he would tell me what he is thinking, just once.

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

(One week after Draco and Harry have returned to Hogwarts in Chapter 20 of "Tale of Two Rings")

"Headmaster, I must speak with you," I stated to the Headmaster as he was walking down the hall on his way to his office.

"Yes Malfoy?" 

I could tell that he did not trust me but that did not matter he is probably the only one that could help me.

"In private." I then moved ahead of him in the direction of his office with him following behind me.

As we entered the office I moved to sit in a chair facing the headmaster as he sat in his own chair. "I am doing this against my better judgment but Harry holds a lot of faith in you. To hear him talk you could walk on water and I am in a really big mess." I started looking anywhere but at that piercing gaze. He did not say anything and I knew he was waiting for more. "You see while Harry and I were both missing Harry managed to get himself killed."

"He does not look dead to me, Mr. Malfoy." 

I looked up to meet his gaze my eyes cold and unreadable or at least I hoped, "I brought him back sir, to life that is."

"You did not feel that this was important enough to share with me earlier?" His eyes have managed to get colder then my father's ever could have.

"I was afraid of your reaction. I still am for that matter, but Harry has assured me that you will do nothing but try to help me." I could feel a wave of reassurance coming from Harry as he must have sensed my distress.

"Are you going to tell me all that took place during the time you were missing with me now or not?"

"When Harry was abducted by Voldemort someone killed Harry. I don't know if it was Voldemort or one of his followers but it was someone." I looked to the floor after saying this then continued, "I felt it where I was. I then had to travel to the Abyss to claim Harry's soul so a powerful mage could bring him back. However while in the Abyss realm, I managed to become, well, undead." 

I looked up to gauge my life span. _'Would it be minutes or seconds?' _

"How did that come about Mr. Malfoy?" his voce was soft and measured like he was afraid he would drive me back into silence.

"The living can not cross the river of the damned so I needed to sacrifice my life to cross."

"You willingly became undead?"

"To save Harry, yes." I did not even look ashamed.

"You want me to do what, Mr. Malfoy, cure your curse and make you human again? Once you are undead, Mr. Malfoy, it is permanent."

"That more or less is what I told Harry but he thinks that I could be cured over time."

"If you know it is permanent what do you need of me? Not to hide it of course, for until now I did not know, so you have that part down."

"I am of the vampire type of undead. I drink blood, burn in the sun, nor can I cross running water, and I can not enter any private domicile without permission from a resident."

"I know of Vampires, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am a Malfoy, that much you have right Professor, and Malfoys can't stand any form of weakness." 

"Oh I see it now. You want me to remove your weak traits for you?"

"I do not feed on blood, I don't need to cross water for any reason, and I really don't care about entering houses I don't have permission to. However, I have also found a way around the sun but it hinders Harry and I don't like hindering him," I continued as if the headmaster never said anything.

"How are you walking during the day, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I draw off Harry's energy and shield myself from the sun, however this leaves both me and Harry weak."

"And feeding?"

"I have made a ring." I stood and walked over to the headmaster and showed him my hand with the blood ring on it. "It keeps me in supply of blood and I have no need to feed."

"Clever."

"I need another way to walk around during the day. I don't care about hindering myself but I don't want to be a burden on Harry." I walked back over to my seat and sat. "That is if you allow me to live past this night."

"You know you need to have more faith in Harry and what he tells you." 

I looked up into his eyes to see that twinkle there and I found that I was not uneasy. 

"I can't make you immune to the sun but I can help you with a few charms and spells that could delay death by sunlight. With your kind, vampires I mean, over time your weaknesses will become less and less till you don't even notice them anymore."

"How much time?"

"Depends on how much conditioning your body goes through."

"Sir?"

"The longer you stand in the sun the more immune you will become. The trick is not getting killed while you are fighting to keep control of your powers."

"Sir? How do you know so much about vampires?"

"Do you think you are the only student that has come to me with this problem young Malfoy?" 

I blushed, "I would like to think it is uncommon."

"Don't we all," he smiled. "Tell me, how did you cross the river of the damned if you can't cross water?"

"You of all people should know that the river of the damned is made up of maddened souls not water. That is why the living can't cross without going mad, yet undead and the dead are unaffected by the call of the souls."

"No, I did not know a lot of the Abyss. It is known only to Dark Mages and Necromancers. I am neither you see, Malfoy."

__

---(We spent the better part of 3 nights and some afternoons working on some healing charms and spells that would slow down the rate the sun would burn me. We also worked on meditation methods that would help me keep control of my power while standing against the sun. But most importantly I learned to trust the nutty old man. )---

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

Present time Harry is watching me. (Read above for his account)

I shed all my clothing save my undergarments. I don't fancy going around the rest of the day with charred flesh in my robes somewhere. I first enter a meditative state to prepare my mind for the pain that I will feel. I can sense Harry at the edge of the pitch watching me. Not for the first time and probably not the last, though I am getting better.

When the sun finally does come I am too busy casting quick healing charms, wandless, to pay much heed to my pain. But the pain is great. The meditation helps me to push it to the back of my mind. Sometimes I wish I had this ability back when my father introduced me to his small room. It only takes a few seconds for the steam to come off my skin and the boils to form. The healing charms help heal what my unholy healing factor cannot heal. I can feel Harry pleading with me to reach out for his power almost demanding I end this torment, but he does not move. He respects my decision to do this.

When my energy level is so low that I am in danger of passing out, I finally reach out for Harry and he lets me. I feed off his energy to restore what I have lost and he lets me. I all but rush over to him and he pulls me into a tight hug ignoring the smell of burnt flesh, crying the whole time.

And I can only think,

__

My how the mighty have fallen - how the broken are shattered - and how we shall never be whole again.

But at least he is safe and with me, and because of that I will fight to be whole again.

****

-Broken By FW Viper

6.30.02


	24. B-2-C-1

****

Book 2  
_The Path of Three  
_**Chapter 1  
**_In the beginning_

****

(Earth)  
Calm Storms  
Chapter 1  
_Beginning_

****

-Draco Malfoy-

"So you are going to live with Sirius this year?" I looked over at Harry as he was packing to go home, I had already done so.

"Yea! I am finally getting away from them muggles!" I gave Harry a small smile as he looked over his shoulder to look at me pausing from his work.

"I don't suppose Sirius would let me come spend the first part of summer with you... would he?" I asked trying and failing to keep the nervous lithe out of my voice.

"I already asked him actually." Harry responded with sad expression on his face my hopes died right there and then.

"Oh" it was all I could do not to cry this was it then the last time I would see Harry till 6th year. I was hart broken devastated Harry must have seen it because he smiled and stopped packing to come over and sit next to me. As soon as he sat down he drew me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

"The only thing Sirius said was 'As long as he behaves and keeps his hands to himself he can stay for the first 'half' of the summer brake, no more and no less I mean it Harry. If he dose not behave I will throw him out on his ear!'" Harry ended with a grin. If I was not to busy snogging him out of sure relief and joy I might have been angry at him for getting me all upset and worked up.

I was busy exploring his bottom lip with my tong why my hand roamed further south when he broke off. "Silver if I don't finish packing we will miss the train." He whispered rather huskily into my lips.

I whimpered as he got up to finish packing I decided that if I helped we could get on the train sooner thus I would get to explore my boyfriends mouth sooner so I helped. It did not take us to long to get all of Harry's things into his trunk. He had considerably more this year. With Voldemort gone and me at his side I had decided he had been out of stile for long enough and bought him a whole new wardrobe mostly of silk and leather, but with some casual every day idioms as well.

Alas even with me helping Harry pack the two of us just barley made the train on time. We where both just sitting down when he decided now would be a good time to ask me my summer plans. "I know you are going to be spending the first part of the summer with me, but after that what are you going to do?"

"I thought I would go over to Hermion's and spend the last half doing things that you don't even have a concept of" I teased as he groaned.

"But Draco it's summer! Your not suppose to spend your summer with your nose in a book!" Harry complained why stretching out on the seats we where sharing putting his head in my lap.

"I happen to like to read Harry" I absentmindedly started stoking his hair. "'Sides you have the whole first part of the summer to make sure I have fun." I don't think he heard the last words for when I looked down at him his eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly, definitely asleep.

******

Black was waiting for us when we got off the train at platform he looking rather healthy or at lest more so then the last time I saw him. Harry was walking behind me shifting nervously which prompted me to wonder.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell him what?" Harry asked smiling rather innocent like at me.

"About us." I remarked dryly.

"Err not yet, but I will soon." I just nodded then headed toward Black with my trunk following me (I cast a spell on it that made it grow 4 legs it was quite happy just to follow me around why Harry was having a hard time dragging his to the cart Black had next to him.) "Aren't you going to help me?" He asked after a while of dragging it.

"Harry love it's not that heavy but if you insist." I move over to his trunk and picked it up putting it on top of mine so I would not have to carry it all the way. I heard Harry mutter 'pain in the ass' as I returned to his side. Black had since found his way to us and my trunk crawled up onto the cart Black was pushing.

"All right I agreed to take you for the first half of the summer Malfoy but if you step one foot out of line I will throw you out on the street you just see if I wont!" He was giving me his best glare it made me almost as uncomfortable as Snape's so I just nodded and followed him out of the station to a muggle transport, that I was to learn is called a car, that was waiting.

"You know how to drive!" came Harry's shocked voce from in font of me.

"'Cores I do!" Black looked at Harry a big dumb grin on his face. "I used to own a motorbike!"

Why all this was going on all I wanted to do was hold Harry. I was starting to feel alone and left out. Here Harry was with his godfather being a kid for probably the first time in his life and I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment. Maybe me staying with Harry was not such a good idea after all.

I sat in the back of the 'car' ready to do nothing but get more depressed for stupid reason when Harry got in and sat next to me. "Don't you want to sit up front with your godfather?" I asked hopping he would say no.

"That would make making out with you a lot harder. That and I don't want to sit in Remus' lap I want to sit in your lap!" My gaze snapped to the front set where Remus Lupin was indeed siting and what appeared to be sleeping. I had been so lost in my morning over the fact I could not hold hands with Harry I had not seen him there.

It is no secret the hatred werewolves have for vampires it's legendary. I dreaded my first confrontation with the werewolf wizard. With any luck he might not wake up till after we got home wherever that may be. But the moment he did wake up he would know I was undead it's like a werewolf sixth sense. Harry sensing my distress wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned into me. "Everything will by okay Draco."

'Harry do you even know what werewolves DO to vampires?' I asked in his mind not wanting to wake Lupin or tip Black off.

'No but I don't imagine it is anything worse then what vampires do to werewolves is it?' He asked then added 'besides Remus is a puppy he won't hurt you not unless you provoke him anyway.'

The ride went smoothly with Harry and Black talking to each other adamantly. The boyfriend topic was never touched and I was beginning to wonder if Harry was ever going to tell Black that I was his boyfriend. Then when I thought the conversation might veer in that direction the 'car' stopped and Black started to get out.

'You are going to tell him aren't you?' I asked Harry in my mind.

'Not unless he asks...'

"Fine be the brave Griffyndor!" I said out loud making it seam like Harry was whispering to me. Then when Black and Lupin turned to look I continued. "But if Black kills me remember it was your idea!" and after I said that I gave Harry a deep probing kiss, with tong. Why in my mind I told him 'That should bring the topic up, good luck!' 

Which prompted Harry to say 'fuck you!' in my mind, but it was a defeated voice.

"Draco Malfoy Just what do you think your doing!" Black stomped over and pried the two of us apart.

"Trying to swallow my boyfriends tong?" I asked a sly grin on my face. "It was his idea!" I defended. I could not help but catch the glare Lupin was sending my way, he knew he could sense I was vampire and I knew I was in more trouble with him then Black right now. 

"Harry?" Asked a shocked Sirius Black. Harry true to his Griffyndor nature... tucked his tail between his legs and ran for the house.

"Cowered!" I yelled after him, truth be told I just wanted to follow him but Black still had be by the back of my shirt. With Harry inside Black turned to face me a glare fixed onto his face.

"If you ever and I do mean EVER do that again young man and I will ship you back off to Hogwarts faster then you can blink!" After that he let go of the back of my shirt. I should have let it drop there but no I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't take shit from no one!

"I did nothing wrong! All I did was give my boyfriend a little kiss! If you don't like that take it up with him not me!" and with that I stormed off into the house, or at lest I tried to, Lupin who had been quite till now stepped in front of me.

"Listen here Malfoy! You will do as Sirius tells you and you will not complain! You are not welcome here and the only reason you are here is because Harry was nice enough to open up his home to a, to a, to a orphan!" That hurt, more then I let show I just side stepped him and walked into the house. He was right though the only one who wanted me here was Harry I was nothing more then a orphan, a street rat. Would you look at that I go from rich to poor in less then a day all because I killed my father. Sure I killed him to protect Harry but Harry was already out of his grasp so who was to say Harry was not already safe? All right so I am not overly fond of my father is that truly a good reason to kill him? All right so he did try to kill the only person I loved. Okay he also tried killing Harry's friends, and he worked for Voldemort. I concede the bastard deserved it!

But still my mother, I loved here with all my hart and I have never allowed myself to think of her as gone. Yet Lupin just throws it in my face. I walked into what I thought was the bedroom I was right Harry was siting on his bed a deep blush on his face. I just walked past him like in a trance and sat down at the desk and for the first time since the headmaster told me about my mother, I cried.


End file.
